A Trip to Nibelheim
by SarissaDiablo
Summary: Cloud, meet Jenova. Jenova, meet Cloud. Let's just be one big, happy family shall we? Wolfish Ways Series. Yaoi, blood, violence. Finally Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this one will be a little out there, but I wanted to start taking a more serious route with these stories, while still trying to keep the humor. So this is going to be either 3 or 5 chapters, depending. For all of you who love the smut, wait until the second chapter. XD It won't be the long, detailed ones like the other stories, but I'm sure you'll be rewarded. :D Oh, and don't hate me for this, please? I wuv you all!**

**Summary: Cloud, meet Jenova. Jenova, Cloud. **

* * *

"I hate snow. I hate Nibelheim. I hate –" the bitter words were cut off abruptly, followed by a loud yip of shock, and two figures went plunging into the snow. Cloud stood, and shook himself off, teeth chattering from the negative 30-degree winds. Jaz struggled out of the snow, and only shook herself off, looking completely at home amidst the powdery whiteness. He glared at her as he dusted more snow off his jacket and the pack attached to his back, his hands already frozen inside the fleece lined gloves. It was January, and two weeks ago he had finally made it to Lieutenant. Zack also had been promoted, to Lieutenant General. Essentially, the two of them were the three General's official underlings. He snorted at the thought. They had been acting Second in Command since before Cloud had even made it to 1st Class. With his new promotion, had come actual vacation time. So he took it, and decided to go see his mother. As he shoved through another snowdrift, the first houses of Nibelheim coming into view, he snarled silently. What made him decided to come to his mountain home, in the middle of January, _knowing_ it was the time for blizzards, he had no idea.

He tripped over a rock and went sprawling back into the two-foot high snow. Sighing in defeat, he lay there for a moment, knowing that despite how cold he was, he had no danger of hypothermia. The mako burning in his system combined with the chocobo down jacket and thick pants would see he remained toasty. Even as he thought that, he felt his mind start to get sluggish, and he had to fight back a yawn. Shoving himself back to his feet, he shook his head rapidly. Ok, maybe not. He had borrowed a truck to make the visit, only to have the damn vehicle freeze halfway up the road to the town. Not to mention it had gotten stuck in a snowdrift, and Cloud didn't have the energy or patience to try and get it out. Shivering, he trudged along, wishing someone had come with him. Zack and Angeal had taken a vacation for just the two of them, and he really hated them at the moment. They had gone to Gongaga, the tropical hometown of Zack, and after that, they were going to Banora, to visit Angeal's mother. He kicked the snow, scowling. Genesis and Sephiroth told him to go by himself, because they, quoting, "We'll be damned if we're going to freeze our balls off. We love you Cloud, but you're on your own." Bastards.

His hand went automatically to his weapon when Jaz growled, and he looked up, swallowing hard. He hadn't realized he had already passed through the town proper, and was on the outskirts. Standing in the middle of the road, with his mothers house farther down and to the left, were three wolves, the same size as Jaz. All four were growling ferociously, hackles raised as they stared one another down. He knew who would win if it came down to it. Jaz had been battle trained, plus she had Cloud at her side, regardless of whether he was half frozen or not. Just as he made the decision and pulled his sword free, a feminine voice rang out over the howling winds. A voice he would have recognized anywhere.

"Get back here you mangy animals! Do you want to freeze to death? Ifrit! Shiva! Leviathan! Here, NOW!" The wolves started individually at the sounds of their names, and with a long growl directed at them, they turned and loped to the house. Cloud sheathed his sword and started walking, smiling widely when he saw the small figure of his mother on the doorstep, huddled underneath a mound of blankets, peering into the blowing snow trying to see what it had been to make the wolves react like that. She finally saw him, and with a cry of joy, she ran into the snow, but he was faster. He scooped her up, and ran into the house, laughing. Behind them, the four wolves carefully entered, Jaz watching the three warily, and getting the same look in return.

"Oh my baby boy!" Elaine Strife exclaimed, pulling off his goggles, face mask and hood, proceeding to kiss every inch of exposed skin she could. Even though he was blushing, he let her, because when it came to his mom, he could never tell her no.

**lxlxlxlxl**

"So you hav'ta tell me all 'bout these men of yours," she said, easily bustling around the sprawled forms of the lupines, as they crowded around the large, circular fireplace in the middle of the living room. He watched her with an amused, indulgent smile, his legs crossed and his face in his hand.

"I'm surprised you're not beating da shit outta me right now," he drawled, having reverted to the slight accent he had forcefully burned away when he entered the Academy. He had been teased relentlessly about it, so he had spent what little money he had to take classes to learn how to speak without it. He hadn't talked with his accent for the past three years, and all it took was for him to be around his mother for ten minutes, and it was back again. Though it was nothing like the thick burr she spoke with.

She turned to him, one hand on her hip and the other rapped around the handle of the teapot, her brows drawn together in a frown.

"I thought I taught ya not da speak like that, my boy," she admonished, and he nodded, still grinning.

"Ya did mum, but I've been away from home for a long time," he pointed out, and she sighed, shaking her head. She walked over to the small table he was sitting at, and poured them both cups of tea. Neither spoke as she put the kettle back, idly kicking a furry tail farther away from the fire. The black one, Ifrit he thought his name was, looked at her before lying his head back down on Jaz's side. It hadn't taken them long to become used to one another, considering the three his mother had were her siblings. He winced slightly when she crossed her legs, pinning him with a hard stare.

"Now, tell me all 'bout them," she said sternly, and he shook his head, laughing softly. He had no clue how his mother knew about anyone other then Sephiroth, but she did.

"Genesis…sorta just happn'd," he admitted, his eyes going glazed. Elaine smiled quietly to see it. The first letter she had received after he had gotten with Sephiroth, had been full of starry eyed hope. She had felt trepidation upon hearing that her son had gotten with the General, his idol. After all, the great General Sephiroth himself had taken an interest in her small, young son? What else could she think, except that her Cloud was going to be used, and thrown away. Then the weeks had turned into months, and with every letter and phone call she received, her wariness had dissolved. It became clear that Cloud was head over heels in love with the man, and vice versa. Then the letters had dwindled about the time of his Exam, then stopped all together. While she was sad, it was understandable, because she had known he became a 1st, and they always had more responsibility. Then she had seen all three Generals on television, with their SiC's standing behind them, and all it had taken was the swift glances they had all spread around, to know that somehow, all five men were involved with each other. It was all in those glances. Eyes full of confidence and love, hope and happiness. She grinned to herself as her son rambled on about Genesis, the red head, and Zack and Angeal, the two dark haired ones, though she wasn't sure which was which. Sephiroth was the main content of his words, and she was glad to hear it, injecting only simple questions here and there. She was content to listen, reflecting on how happy her son had become, now that his dreams were fulfilled. And it was all because of a certain Silver General. She would have to make some cookies for her son to take home to him.

They talked well into the night, and it wasn't until the winds had died down along with the snow, that she finally had to call it a night. Cloud smiled as his mother walked over to him, kissing him softly on the cheek and bidding him a goodnight. He hugged her gently, and kissed her back.

"Luv ya mom," he whispered, finding that his throat was oddly thick with emotion. Those three words embodied more then either of them could say. She smiled at him and whispered it back, and he stayed downstairs while she climbed up to her bedroom, staring into the fire with a goofy grin on his face. As much as he loved Midgar, and the people that were there, it was nice being home. Unfortunately, it couldn't last. If his mother had only known what her innocent request would turn into, she would never had made it.

**lxlxlxlxl**

_**The next day…**_

"Who are you?" Cloud whispered softly, his eyes wide with wonder.

_Oh my son,_ the voice whispered in a caress, so sweet in his mind. _Set me free. I want to be with you. With all my children._

He stared up at the feminine, blue figure encased inside the glass cylinder, and couldn't think of a single reason why she shouldn't get her wish.

* * *

**Ok, I know I don't usually put notes at the end of a story, but I just wanted to clear the whole accent thing up. I imagine something like an Irish accent mixed with a southern drawl. I know, sounds weird, but I heard it for the first time today at school, and it was sexier then hell. Ehe..once again, don't kill me for this. It's not quite what it seems. Remember, this is humor. With a dash of horror thrown in. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Yay, second part! Ok, no serious yaoi, more like little snippits. :D This also doesn't have much humor, but just wait. Oh, just wait. XD

Summary: Hmmm...a room full of coffins. I wonder...

* * *

_**The next morning…**_

Cloud had ended up sleeping on the floor for a few hours, sandwiched between two furry bodies. Ifrit, the black male wolf, with bright yellow eyes had been curled up against his back, and his front was pressed against Jaz. He had tried sleeping on his old bed, but it was…awkward, to say the least. The floor was much more comfortable, especially since Genesis and Sephiroth had a tendency to like their beds extremely hard. It was how his mother found him in the bright sunshine of morning, nestled between the two furry bodies, a smile on his face. Regardless of how cute he was lying there, she grinned evilly, and whistled loudly.

Cloud snapped up with the four animals, all of them looking around blurrily. He had been having such a nice dream, where Zack and Angeal had been…

"Cloud!" That brought him out of his semi-haze, and he looked up at his mom, as the three wolves somehow _twined_ around her, like cats. She flapped her hands at the wolves, indicating the door that led to the outside, and nipping playfully at each other, the three were out into the bright sunshine. Yawning, he stood, and shook himself all over, causing Elaine to snort as she went about getting food ready for their breakfast. Cloud shoved Jaz out the door, even as she whined at him, drooling over the bacon that was in his mother's hands.

"Give me a minute, I'll getcha all fed," he grumbled, as he built up the fire. He walked over to the wall, and poked his head out the window, looking down.

"Ma, ya need wood," he said, only to earn him a smack on the back of his head. He pulled it back through the window, and rubbed it while glaring at her.

"If we need wood, then go get some," she said, and then turned back to the food with a smirk. Grumbling about how nice it was to be slave labor, he did just as she asked, and bundled up to go chop wood. He only hoped he remembered how.

**lxlxlxlxl**

The jacket was thrown to the side, and besides his dark blue sweater and blue jeans, all he wore were his boots and gloves. The pile of wood underneath the window was growing at an alarming rate, with the four wolves watching him with wagging tongues. Grinning, he took a chunk of wood, and shook it in front of their faces. They all watched it with rapt attention, and he cocked his arm back, and threw it as hard as he could. All four took off after it, and he watched them go in awe. He had never seen Jaz in her natural element, out here in the mountains. She moved just as easily through the snow, and her silvery white fur blended into it amazingly well. Hiding his eyes from the sun, he watched them until they disappeared into the woods. Grinning, he went back to chopping wood, hoping the four wolves would find something to eat while they were gone.

He jumped a mile into the air when a delicate hand touched his back, his feet shifting into an offensive position as he brought the ax up, twirling around. He found his mother, staring at him and the makeshift weapon with amusement. Letting out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, he dropped the weapon, and took the offered cup of tea, inhaling its musky, sweet smell. His mother leaned in closer to him, and he grinned. Putting an arm across her shoulders, he drew her into his chest, she sighed immediately when the heat from his body soaked into the blankets she wore, and her shivering relaxed.

"Let's go inside," he said, rubbing her arms. She shook her head, and tilted her head up to look at him. He blinked at the apologetic look in her eyes, and frowned.

"I need ta ask ya sometin', sweetheart," she said, and his frown deepened. He cocked an eyebrow, and she sighed. "There's been monsta'as up 'round the Mansion, and they've been attackin the village. Could ya get rid've them?" He blinked again, and started laughing. She pulled back, watching him with wide eyes.

"Well mum, I am a 1st Class SOLDIER," he said, amused. She smacked him with her free hand, and took a drink of her tea imperiously.

"Well mista 1st Class, get ya ass up there and back before dinna, ya ken?" she said loftily, and strode back through the cleared snow to the house. Grinning, he finished his tea, and whistled loudly as he started putting his jacket and protective gear back on. Just as he was settling his goggles, Jaz and the others came bursting through the line of trees, nipping at each other and barking. Sighing, he looked at all the snow around him, and grinned evilly. Bending down and scooping some together, he took aim carefully, and threw the snowball at Jaz when she was less then ten feet away. She skidded to a stop, the look of complete confusion on her face making him double over in laughter. She shook the snow off her nose, and then looked at him accusingly. Before he could even get his breath back, she pounced on him, and grabbed the back of his jacket – carefully – in her teeth, and dragged him through the snow. Spluttering, he managed to get himself free, and rolled to his feet, facing her. She was crouched down as they circled each other, and from the house window, Elaine sighed and shook her head, even as she grinned. The boy and his dog.

A few minutes later, a loud yip of pain brought her running back to the window, and what she saw had her running outside. Jaz was standing up with the help of Cloud, and hey left side was covered in blood.

"Oh m'dear, I'm so sorry," Cloud was whispering to her as he pulled out a small green orb that he always carried with him. Jaz held perfectly still while he healed her, except for a slight shivering when the broken skin knit up. Elaine watched in amazement as the wolf only licked her sons face, then shoved him back down into the snow with her nose. Cloud glared up at the wolf, and simply held out a hand. With an apologetic look on her face, Jaz walked over to him and opened her mouth slightly. Cloud grabbed the bottom canine tooth, and with her help, pulled himself to his feet. Shaking the snow off, he turned, and caught sight of his mother's dumbfounded expression for the first time.

"What?" he asked. She only shook her head, grinning slightly now.

"I've neva seen an animal that's been hurt, turn right back to it's masta like nuttin happen'd," she said softly. Cloud only grinned, and had to stretch up a hand to scratch Jaz between the ears. The wolf lowered her head, growling softly in pleasure.

"She's been battle trained. What just happen'd is nuttin compared ta what she's had before," he said lovingly, and Elaine shook her head again, smiling.

"Well, come get breakfast, and then be off!"

**lxlxlxlxl**

He wiped his blade clean with some snow, and looked around with a critical eye. As he and Jaz got nearer to the Mansion, the numbers of mutated monsters kept getting thicker. He knew the source was the mako reactor, or even the Mansion itself since it had been empty for a long as he could remember. It would be a perfect, quiet place for these monsters to breed. Yawning, he walked over to Jaz, and pulled a piece of intestine off her nose that she was trying desperately to dislodge, and handed it to her. She gobbled it quickly, and then her ears perked up, towards the Mansion. It was only a black dot on the edge of the mountain they were climbing, situated at the edge of a cliff, but they both could clearly hear the howls that were coming from the building. Smirking, because now he knew he was right about the place being their breeding ground, he and Jaz took off at a run.

They pushed through the gates, only to have four of the creatures standing there. He examined them for a moment, noticing that these ones were different from the ones they had encountered on the side of the mountain. They walked on four legs, but a multitude of tentacles grew from their spines, and the tip of each tentacle was a snake head. Each head crackled with electricity, and opened their mouths to hiss at him, venom dripping from the fangs. Sighing, Cloud made sure that he had his Esuna as well as Cure, and then he and Jaz threw themselves into the melee of battle.

**lxlxlxlxl**

"Uck," he said softly, trying in vain to brush of the blood that stained his clothes. He never understood how Sephiroth could go into battle and return without a drop of blood on him. Turning his attention to the front of the Mansion, he grinned, and pushed open the door, leaving behind the remains of the monsters. He never saw the pure human expression of thanks and gratitude that was on all four mutated faces.

**lxlxlxlxl**

He wandered for awhile, not finding anything but dust and small animals on the first floor. Making his way to the second, he gawked when he came into a large ballroom, with a piano off to one side. Walking through it as Jaz wandered through the room, smelling different things, he sat down on the creaking bench, and propped his sword against it. Resting his fingers lightly against the keys, he smiled and played a simple melody that Zack had taught him on the electric keyboard his friend had. As he rose from the bench, he didn't know that beneath him, two figures were stirring in their respective coffins.

**lxlxlxlxl**

Entering another room, he marveled at the multitude of books. It was obviously a study, with a rotting wooden desk, and an ancient computer that had long since lost its juice. Ignoring the desk, he walked to the bookcases, and began examining the volumes. _Art of War, Principles of Philosophy, The Human Mind,_ were only a few that he saw. He came across one that was bright orange, with no title on the spine, and curious, he went to pull it out. A door to the left of him slid open when he did, and he stared between the door and the book in shock. With a childish look of glee, he whistled for Jaz, and she came running from the ballroom, where she still wasn't done smelling things. The two of them entered the dark door, and disappeared into the darkness. The door slid silently shut behind them, melding with the wall once again.

**lxlxlxlxl**

Cloud pulled out his phone, checking the time. It was only early afternoon, 2 o'clock, so he put it away and went back to examining the room he was in. As far as he could find, there was no evidence in these lower levels of any sort of monsters, unless you counted one ShinRa Corporation. Down three levels, he had found evidence of human experimentation. Stainless steel beds, thick leather straps that were dark with dried blood. Various instruments that were packed up into lockers, all of them designed to monitor humans. All of them having the ShinRa logo on them. No one in the village knew that these labs were underneath the Mansion, at least he didn't think so. If they had, then the place probably would have been burned down, or ransacked. As far as he could tell, nothing was broken, or even taken. The labs still had that sterile, old smell of a place that hadn't been used in years, but was sealed up tight.

Wandering down a hallway on the third floor, he opened the first door he came to on the right, Jaz following close behind him. He shut it just as quickly. There was nothing in there but the small skeletons of mice and a few bats. The next five doors were the same. He came to the last door on the left, and blinked when the faint blue light of the hallway entered the room. Propped around the edge of the room were coffins, eight of them that he could see. Leaving the door open, he entered the room, curious. He could smell the musty, organic smell of long dead creatures, but a faint thump-thump reached his ears. It was to slow to be a heartbeat from anything alive, but the last time he had heard something like it was when on a mission with Genesis in Icicle Village, they had stumbled across a hibernating Mountain Bear. The slow beat was almost identical.

He started with the coffin closest to him on the right, intending to go around the room until he found the source. Jaz went immediately to the second coffin on the left, sniffing it curiously. Ignoring her – there was probably a dead animal in there – he opened the first one, and stepped back in shock and disgust. A mummy was in the wood, and even though Cloud knew it was long dead, the look of complete terror on the dried face was clear to see. He glanced at the lid, and forced bile down his throat. There were deep gouges in the wood, and he knew. This person had been shut in there alive. Gingerly putting the lid back on, he found the same thing in the next three he looked at. In the fifth one, he found something that made his jaw drop open in shock and awe. Situated in a bed of moldy velvet, was a shining silver sword. He didn't notice the triple barreled shotgun below it.

Without touching it, he could see that it was made out of several pieces. It was made in the Buster style, like Angeal's sword, but not quite. It wasn't as wide, though equally as long and thick. He leaned in closer, examining the locking mechanisms below the hilt, marveling at the exquisite design. It was a puzzle sword, where many smaller blades fit into a bigger one, but he had never seen one that had this many blades. There were five that he could see, not counting the main one.

"Beautiful, is it not?" The dry, smooth voice came from behind him, and without thinking, he grabbed the black hilt of the sword in front of him, spinning at the same moment. He turned his face away with a cry of pain when blinding blue light engulfed the sword, but he didn't drop it. It was the first lesson taught to him. Never let go of your weapon. After what seemed like an eternity, the glow died down to a faint light, and he cracked his eyes open slightly. The blade was still pointed at the man who spoke, and he narrowed his eyes, seeing how close the man was to his wolf. Actually, the mans red cape was covering Jaz's eyes from the light, and he blinked in superstitious fear when softly glowing red eyes opened slightly, assessing him.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Cloud demanded, adjusting his stance so if the man decided to attack, he would be ready. Cloud flicked his eyes to Jaz when the wolf whined, and relaxed slightly when she licked the mans face. He even smiled slightly at the look of disgusted patience on the red cloaked mans face. He lowered the blade, and as he did, the light winked out of existence entirely. They stood, facing each other in the darkness, glowing red patient, and glowing blue equally so.

"My name is Vincent Valentine," the man said, bowing slightly. He then looked up, and amusement was in the eyes, though nothing showed on his face. "I came from the coffin right next to me. Before that…" He trailed off, and shrugged. "That doesn't matter. Who are you, if I may ask?"

"Cloud Strife, 1st Class SOLDIER," he said, cocking his head to the side as he examined this Vincent. The name sounded familiar, something he thought he had heard from Reno, but he couldn't place it. Vincent had on a tattered crimson cloak, with the same material and color wrapped around his forehead, assumingly to keep his shoulder length black hair away from his face. His left arm was encased in a golden gauntlet to his elbow, and his feet had interesting metal shoes. They were pointy and sharp, obviously some kind of weapon and protection, made to go over the plain black boots the man had on. Black, long sleeved shirt, black pants, a black leather vambrace on his right arm, attached by buckles. Black gloves. Black holster on his right thigh. Wait, Cloud thought, blinking. Holster? So his main weapon is a gun, and probably his body. Without thinking about it, he turned back to the coffin where he found the sword, and looked down. Sure enough, there was a huge gun at the bottom, and he bent to pick it up. He hefted it, his eyes going wide. It was nearly as heavy as the sword!

Looking back to Vincent, he grinned, and tossed the man the gun. It was caught deftly in his right hand, and with quick, efficient motions, Vincent opened it, checked it, closed it, and holstered it. Whistling, Cloud grinned.

"You act like a Turk. No wasted motions," he commented, and his jaw dropped slightly when the stoic man actually cracked a small smile.

"It's no wonder. I used to be a Turk," he commented, before gesturing to the door. "Let's leave, shall we?" Without another word, he left, leaving Cloud standing there with his mouth handing open. Now he remembered where he heard that name from. He rushed to catch up with him, stopping the man at the foot of the stairs with a hand on his arm. Vincent turned back to him with burning eyes, but Cloud didn't care.

"You're supposed to be dead," Cloud said quietly, eyes hard as diamonds. Vincent narrowed his own, and wretched his arm away.

"I am dead," was the harsh reply.

"Obviously your not. The story around ShinRa is their top marksman got into trouble, and landed himself a position as bodyguard for Dr. Hojo. Official report is that you died because an experiment got loose, and when you tried to kill it, it killed you instead," Cloud said, crossing his arms and holding his ground when the red eyes flashed fire, the gloved hand tightening around the hilt of the gun.

"So that's the official story," Vincent muttered, more to himself then Cloud.

"Hojo experimented on you, didn't he?" Cloud asked, his voice steel. Vincent visibly twitched, and slowly met Cloud's eyes. He didn't even need to answer. Cloud saw the truth in the haunted eyes, as well as the questions. Cloud shrugged, and attached the new sword to the magnets in his harness. "I saw the labs." Then he turned and walked away without waiting for an answer, intent on investigating deeper into the labs, whether Vincent followed him or not. The man was up and out of the damn coffin. He was an ex-Turk, so he could probably find his way out of the building on his own. Cloud whistled, and Jaz came panting to his side. She looked once over her shoulder to the red cloaked man still standing on the stairs watching them with interested eyes, before following her master deeper into the labs.

**lxlxlxlxl**

Cloud boosted himself up slightly, looking into the portal of the container. Wincing, he let himself drop back down. What was in them used to be human, but wasn't anymore. Stepping back, he pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures, the anger in him smoldering on a dangerous level. He knew this was Hojo's work now. It didn't help that many of the people in these containers had tags attached to their ears, that clearly had Hojo's name on them, the number of the experiment, and the date they were put into the container.

He ascended the stairs, passing rows upon rows of the same containers, and he knew that all of them contained the failed experiments. What really interested him though, was the bright blue glow at the top of the stairs. As he ascended, he felt himself become curiously light, as though he was walking on air. He forgot the form of the wolf behind him, as she watched with apprehension, or the fact that it was nearing nightfall, and he should probably be getting back to his mothers house. All he could concentrate on was the peace and love that seemed to be suffusing him, and as he reached the landing and walked over the threshold, he staggered, memories flashing through his mind.

-x-x-x-x-

_Sephiroth was so gentle as he pushed into Cloud, caressing the cadets flushed, sweaty skin, murmuring sweet nothing of encouragement to the form underneath him. He slipped the last of the way in, causing Cloud to gasp and moan with the sensation, the pain of the entrance being thrown away with the pure pleasure. He was no longer a virgin, and he was with the man of his dreams. _

-x-x-x-x-

_Glaring up at Zack as the man threw him once again to the ground, laughing._

"_Try again Spike," Zack said, helping him to his feet. Scowling, Cloud set himself again, even though he knew he had no chance against the 2__nd__ Class SOLDIER. He would keep going until he collapsed._

-x-x-x-x-

_The first time he met Genesis, how he had been fascinated by the mans hair. He had seen Reno's but it was a pure red, with only faint darker streaks. Genesis had blonde, and brown, giving the auburn its own life as it weaved around his face, caressing the edge of the sensuous mouth. The pure lust that he had felt pooling low in his body, as Sephiroth left them alone. He had requested this meeting, after talking to Sephiroth about his anger problems._

"_How can I help you?" Genesis asked smoothly, and Cloud wanted to throw himself down and beg to be taken right there. Swallowing his hormones, Cloud bowed._

"_I need your help, Sir," he said quietly._

-x-x-x-x-

_They crept through the abandoned buildings below the plate, and Cloud was still amazed at how silent Angeal could be. If anything, the bigger man was more stealthy then Sephiroth. Cloud almost screamed when a hand landed on his shoulder, and he whipped around, glaring at the General. Angeal only smirked at him._

"_Careful Spike," he whispered, and Cloud growled at the nickname that everyone had seemed to adopt. "This is a stealth mission. If your not careful, I'll take you down." The mental image that accompanied that statement made Cloud blush brilliantly, and turn away. Oy, why was he surrounded by all these sexy ass men that he couldn't touch? _

-x-x-x-x-

_The feel of Sephiroth's hand as it glided down his chest, teasing and making him whimper…_

_Arching against Genesis as he moved inside him, eliciting a purr from his hoarse throat…_

_Angeal's hands on his hips as he rode the 1__st__, head thrown back and mouth open in pleasure…_

_Zack's words as they were whispered in his ear, their bodies pressed together to intimately…_

-x-x-x-x-

He snapped out of it, and found himself standing on a pipe, his hands splayed across a smooth surface. He idly wondered why his hands were bleeding, but it was far away in the back of his mind. Inside the glass cylinder was a feminine figure, attached to tubes and wires, with a metal helmet on her head. _Jenova_, the plate said. The name sounded oddly familiar, much like Valentine's name had, but he couldn't place it. His mind was at peace, and he felt awash in a sense of unending love, much like he did when around his mother or his lovers. It was nice, and he found himself smiling goofily.

"Who are you?" Cloud whispered softly, his eyes wide with wonder.

_Oh my son,_ a voice whispered in a caress, so sweet in his mind. _Set me free. I want to be with you. With all my children._

He stared up at the feminine, blue figure encased inside the glass cylinder, and couldn't think of a single reason why she shouldn't get her wish.


	3. Chapter 3

Even though his entire body was prepared to release this female from her prison, something in his mind whispered that she was probably encased for a reason. On the heels of that thought, came another, and with it, the iron control Genesis had helped him earn. He needed more information before releasing her. Walking slowly back down the pipe, he sat down with his legs crossed, putting his bloody hands in his lap. Looking around the area as Jaz lay down next to him panting, he finally noticed the reason his hands were bleeding. There had been some sort of metal piece covering the figure, and he knew it had been him that ripped it off. He could see and smell his own blood on the metal that had been thrown against the wall. His anger started to grow again, wondering why he didn't remember doing it.

"You never answered my question," he said coldly, and he felt a sort of mental wince from the voice.

_I do not know if you are ready to know who I am, truly, _she said, and he smiled grimly.

"You want me to release you, and I won't do that until you answer all my questions." Anger blossomed in him, and it wasn't his own.

_Then let me show you…_

_-x-x-x-x-_

_He was watching a fight from a position in the sky. The world above him was a bright orange, with nasty green clouds, and earth below him a sickly yellow. The grass was purplish, and creatures abounded that he couldn't even begin to describe. The combatants below seemed to be a type of blue jelly, with a pulsing red center. The two were in different shapes, one roughly human, the other something akin to a four-legged creature, though that was where the similarities ended. They flowed around each other like water, and he did feel some awe at the fight. They were incredibly swift and powerful. He realized this when the creature bodily lifted the other one, and created a crater with it._

"_We fought to see who was the strongest. Only the strongest were allowed to leave Ter'Ado," the female said in his mind, as he watched the humanoid one dissolve into the ground, the other howling into the orange sky._

"_I believe that the victor is you?" he asked, getting a confirmation feeling. "Why did you need to leave your planet?"_

"_Our planet is dying slowly. Those of us who won were charged with finding a new planet, with a species that could harbor us. I believe you humans would consider us a virus of sorts. When we came to a new planet that held intelligent life, the initial finder would move in, and take over the species, preparing them for the arrival of the rest." He felt a small burst of anger, mixed with understanding. Their tactics were not unlike those of some of the species on his Planet. It just sucked that it was his species that was going to be annihilated._

_He watched as she dissolved into an amoeba shape, and rolled herself around in the dirt. He then realized, as the dirt started to become a hard shell around her, that she was preparing herself to go into space. _

"_What happened when you came to our Planet? I know that you didn't succeed in taking us over, or you wouldn't be imprisoned," he said, smirking when she growled angrily._

"_Your stupid ancestors, the Cetra, are what happened to me. When I entered this atmosphere, I found two forms of sentient beings, but I was only able to possess one strain of them, the Cetra. You humans I could do nothing about. So I went about doing what was required of me, but I can admit that the Cetra were very strong willed, and determined. They managed to destroy all the infected bodies but this one, my host. Then those that were left imprisoned me, and faded away into the thing you call the Lifestream. After that I went into what you call hibernation, until a scientist found me, and transported me here. That is where my story ends, my son."_

_-x-x-x-x-_

Cloud blinked, looking up at the cylinder as the vision faded from his mind.

"Why do you call me 'my son'?" he asked curiously, tilting his head to the side. He had no intention of freeing her now, not when he had felt the hatred she still held for those that had captured her. She meant to destroy the entire human race, if she got the chance.

_You are my son, because you carry my cells inside you. This…mako? I believe you call it, has enhancing abilities, but it is my cells that give you your superior speed and strength. The mako only enhances your healing time, and ability to use the magic of this world. _

He thought about that for a moment, and somehow, it felt right. He was surprised that he was taking all of this so well, but then again, he was firmly under his own control, and thus, it allowed him to analyze what he was being told without getting overly emotional.

"So all SOLDIER's have some of you inside them. The General's make a lot more sense now," he said, the last part being spoken quietly to himself. He knew that Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis all had been experimented on when they were younger, though probably not to the extent of the mutations down the stairs. To an extent, one could consider SOLDIER one big experiment. Strangely enough, his mouth twisted in amusement at the thought. Sighing, he stood, and stretched.

"Sorry Jenova, there's no way I can set you free," he said, and winced as she pummeled ferociously at the walls in his mind. He had been unprepared the first time, but this time he simply knew that she couldn't get in, so she remained safely outside his walls. It stopped, and strangely enough, when he heard the soft mental sobs, his heart twisted painfully. Even though he had felt the hatred she had for the human race, the need to destroy it, he had also felt her overwhelming loneliness. She had been by herself for centuries, and then experimented on nearly as much as his three General's.

_But…why? Why won't you free me? I swear, I won't kill anyone. I just want out… _He sighed and rubbed his temple. Even with all his knowledge, even with the cold that was currently around his heart…he sighed again. She had already taken possession of his mind once, but he knew she couldn't do that again unless he allowed it. But…he pulled the sword free, remembering the mako blue light. There might be something else he could do.

"Jenova," he said crisply, and he almost felt her snap to attention. "You are a warrior species, correct?" He felt her hesitation, and smiled grimly.

_Yes, we are._

"Do you understand the meaning of honor?"

_Honor?_

"If you give your honest word on something, would you break it?"

_No! Never. If you are a true warrior, you always keep your word. _The instantaneous way she said it made him smile. She actually sounded a little like Angeal, with his honor speeches. Keeping your word was a big part of them.

"Will you give me your word that you will not try to take over those you encounter? If I am to free you, I live with men who have your cells inside them. If you do not give your word, you can stay down here and rot for all I care. If you break your word, I will destroy you. Am I understood?" He felt her recoil from the harsh coldness in his voice, but it was something she needed to understand. From looking at the body that was encased in the tube, he knew it physically had been dead for a long time. The mako that entombed it was so intertwined and melded with her core, the original Jenova, that it would be impossible to separate them. The blade he had found was a mako blade, and he had only realized this a few moments ago. It was why the blade had reacted so strongly when he had touched it, and why it dimmed once the mako in both of them had become attuned to each other. He had planned to have a mako blade made for him, like the Buster and Masamune, but they were horribly expensive.

If he got her agreement on what he was planning…she wouldn't exactly be free, but she would no longer be down below Nibelheim. Her answer came after a short moment, and he couldn't detect any lying in her voice.

_I give you my word that I will never try to take over anyone, as long as you free me from this prison. I vow that I will do anything you ask, just free me!_ He nodded, and walked back up the pipe, ignoring Jaz's soft whine behind him.

"I need you to do this then. Can you meld yourself with metal, if there is mako inside it?"

_Yes, I believe I can._

"Good." He then slowly slid his new blade into the container, only a slight leaking of the liquid oozing from around the edge, and into the body in front of him. He felt her understanding of what he needed, and being from a warrior species, she knew what he wanted her to do. He felt the difference, even as the red glow faded from the figures eyes, and it slumped in its confinement, beginning to disintegrate almost instantly. The blade became…lighter, if that was possible. A red light infused the blade, and he knew she had completed the transition. He pulled the blade out, and felt an urge he couldn't ignore from the personality that was now his weapon. Rearing back, he sliced through the container multiple times, sending the pieces down into the mako below with a resounding crash.

He stepped back down the wobbly pipe, and sighed, amused, as he watched the pieces continue to break off and fall.

"Feel better now?" he asked Jenova.

_Yes,_ she responded, and he grinned slightly at the feral, satisfied emotion from her. Shaking his head, he reattached the sword, and blinked when her voice echoed in his head again.

_Chaos,_ she hissed, and he blinked, not knowing why she would say that, or who or what she was even talking to, or about.

"Calamity," a rough, hoarse voice said behind him, and he twirled, the blade out. It began to hum with anticipation and blood lust, and he smacked the blade. He felt a wince from her as he scowled.

"Stop it Jenova," he said sharply, and she complied, grumbling. Rolling his eyes as the emotions receded, he looked at the frightening figure of Vincent Valentine, blinking when he noticed his eyes were yellow, only to swiftly turn back to their red color. He blinked again when he swore he saw another image superimposed over Vincent, one with horns and raggedy, large wings. He shook his head and the image vanished, and it was only the original Vincent standing there.

"I figured you would have left by now," Cloud said, reattaching the sword.

"What did you do?" he asked harshly, and Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"What business is it of yours?"

"You released the Calamity. She will rain down death and destruction on the entirety of the human race!" Cloud couldn't help but smirk.

"Tell him Jenova." Grumbling was heard in his mind, and he felt her reach out to the man in front of him.

_I gave my word that I will kill no humans unless this man wills it, and I will not possess any human that bears my genetic legacy._ Cloud smirked at the deadly seriousness in her voice, and it was something that Vincent obviously was surprised to hear, because he twitched, once, violently.

"Besides, if she tries, I know of a volcano in Wutai that would be more then happy to have a sword," Cloud said with a grin, ignoring her wordless, indignant shout. Vincent only shook his head, and walked over to him, examining the sword that was still on his back.

"If you can control her, you'll have limitless power in your hands," Vincent commented quietly, and Cloud sobered, nodding. Then he grinned wolfishly.

"She vowed she would do as I asked," he said, and Vincent raised an eyebrow at him, both of them ignoring the angry hum from the sword. Yawning, Cloud smacked the blade again.

"Stop it!" he ordered, and with a flash of angry blue lightning along the blade, she did, and went silent. He smirked at the red-cloaked man, and raised an eyebrow.

"Race you to the top, vampire," Cloud said, and took off down the stairs, Jaz hot on his heels. Vincent spluttered for a moment, before following, shouting at the retreating figure in front of him.

"I AM NOT A VAMPIRE!"

**lxlxlxlxl**

"Ah shit, it's morning already?" Cloud whined, slitting his eyes as he stared out into the mountain range, and the rising sun. Vincent was at his side, and only snorted softly, as though saying 'well duh, the suns right there'. Cloud glared at his new companion, and was struck by how the soft sunlight made his skin seem to glow from within, and the fact that he was utterly _beautiful_ hit him like a hammer between his eyes. Then Vincent looked at him, an eyebrow cocked and a knowing look in the red eyes. Sighing and blushing slightly, Cloud averted his eyes and started walking down the trail, Vincent following behind. He pulled out his phone, and sighed again when he saw it was completely dead. He didn't want to think how many times his mother had tried to call him.

When they got close, neither of them speaking as they walked, Jaz perked up her ears, and yipped in surprise when three furry figures came bursting out of the tree, tackling her into a snow bank. Cloud barely had time to rush over to Vincent, as he saw the mans gun out, cocked, and aimed.

"No! They are my mother's wolves," he explained quickly, and Vincent only looked at him, before taking a closer look at the now four wolves. Nodding, he holstered his weapon, and they both started in surprise when Jenova spoke up.

_They are beautiful creatures,_ she said softly, and both men nodded silently. Jaz, with her swiftness and flashing blue eyes, Ifrit with his pure blackness and bright yellow eyes, and Shiva and Leviathan, both females and both even shades of dark grey, both with green eyes, rolling around in the snow, barking their fool heads off. They were beautiful to watch, and doing so made Cloud smile, his eyes softening.

"Ya mangy animals! Where ya gone ofta now!?" his mothers voice echoed through the woods, and Cloud winced as Vincent turned towards the sound, the animals doing the same. Speaking of Elaine Strife, she came walking around the bend, and caught sight of them all. Even from this distance, Cloud could see the worry that had etched lines in her face overnight, and the tears that filled her bright blue eyes.

"Oh mum," he whispered, and walked swiftly over to her. Pulling her into a hug, she started weeping freely, even as she slapped him across his shoulders.

"Don't ya eva do that ta me again, ya hear? Ya scart me ta death ya did!" she said between tears, and Cloud couldn't help but smile, even though he was engulfed in guilt.

"Sorry mum, my phone died, and I didn't wanna come back in the dark," he said quietly, and he just held her until her tears stopped. She pulled back, and eyed him critically. His grin widened. Just like his mom, checking him over for damage. Then she slapped him hard enough on his chest that he winced, and rubbed it.

"Well then, bring ya new friend, and come get sumta eat," she said, and whistled. All four wolves perked their ears up, and followed her with tails wagging as she walked back down the path briskly. He watched after her in wonder and amusement as Vincent walked up to him.

_She's…your mother?_ Jenova asked, and Cloud nodded, grinning.

"Yep, that be my mum," he said proudly, and Vincent snorted quietly. He shot the man a glare as they walked.

"She is something to be proud of," Vincent said, and Cloud nodded again. "It's easy to see where you get your mental strength from." A goofy grin passed his lips, before it faded, sadness and repressed pain taking it's place. Vincent saw this, but didn't say a thing.

"We've earned our mental strength," he said quietly, and even Jenova was silent as they walked to the house. She was becoming very interested in this human race, with their complexities. As they walked into the house, she wondered to herself why she never noticed how alike their two races were.

Propping the blade against the wall, ignoring Jenova's quiet protest, he started to remove his clothing, as Vincent looked around and his mother started setting up food and tea.

"Ya got rid of ta monsta's, I take it?" she said as she gave them cups of steaming, fragrant liquid, and he nodded.

"Ya won't need ta worry bout them anymore mum," he answered, sitting down at the table. She then walked over to the blade, and examined it critically.

"This wasn't ta one ya went up with," she muttered, and he nodded.

"Careful of that one mum, it's possessed," he said with a grin, when she looked at him with a shocked expression. Her hand tightened on the skillet she had there, and she turned back to the blade with narrowed eyes.

"Is it now…" she whispered, and hesitantly touched the blade.

_Hello Cloud's mother,_ Jenova said, and Elaine jumped back, not seeing the amused grins on both Cloud's and Vincent's faces.

"Holy Gaia! It is possessed!" she exclaimed, and then scowled at the next words.

_I am not a ghost woman,_ Jenova said with what sounded like a sneer. _I am a personality all on my own, and it would be good of you – _Cloud jumped when his mother smacked the blade with her skillet, sending a screech of pain echoing through their minds.

"Now ya listen woman," Elaine said tightly, frowning at the blade. "And listen good. Whetha ya be a ghost, a woman, or a damn blade, you treat me with respect, ya hear? Or I'll take ya and throw ya out into the snow, where ya can freeze ya metal balls off, ya ken?" Cloud could almost see Jenova staring at his mother, her mouth gaping like a fish.

_I…apologize, lady,_ Jenova said reluctantly, and Elaine nodded her head sharply, turning back to the stove. Cloud and Vincent exchanged an amused, shocked look, before the sound of helicopter blades reached their ears. Frowning, they both looked up.

"Mum, did you call someone?" Cloud asked, and groaned softly when she looked sheepishly over her shoulder.

"Well, I didn't know if ya was alive or dead, so I called ya boyfriends," she admitted.

"Ya just wanted ta meet them," he grumbled, and she glared.

"Now that is not fair, Cloud. I was worried about ya," she said, but he grinned at the evil light in her eye.

"Mmhmm," he said quietly, walking over and kissing her cheek. Cloud set down his tea and walked outside, grabbing the blade and attaching it on his way out. Vincent followed, and they both stood there as the small black dot got closer and closer, until it hovered over the clear area in front of the house.

"Now Jenova, these are the men I was talking about," he said quietly as the copter landed, and started to power down the blades. "Feel free to talk to them, but remember you gave me your word. And I wasn't kidding about that volcano." Jenova muttered something that he didn't understand, and then the doors were thrown open. His jaw dropped, and something made him reach out to his right, grabbing Vincent before he could flee. His eyes narrowed at the quiet desperation in the red eyes, the need to be let go, and even though he didn't understand it, he released the man. Quicker then an eye blink he was gone, and Cloud sighed, turning his attention back to the men standing in front of him.

"Ya know," he drawled, purposely enhancing the smooth quality of his accent just to see their reactions. It got what he desired, and all four pairs of glowing eyes blazed with lust. He smirked, before continuing. "Ya'll shoulda known I wasn't gonna be dead." His heart quickened as Genesis stalked over to him, his cerulean eyes checking Cloud over for injuries as much as his mother had. The hairs on the back of his neck raised and then quivered with delight and fear as Genesis stopped behind him, and he knew that the General was examining the sword that was there. Cloud held his breath as Jenova hummed with anticipation, and he reminded her silently of her promise. She didn't even seem to be listening, and he moved a split second before Genesis would grab the hilt. He was breathing heavily as he stared at his red haired lover, ignoring the avid watching of his mother in the window. Genesis lowered his hand, and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea, luv," he whispered, but then it was Sephiroth who walked over to him, and stopped in front of him.

"Lieutenant Strife," he said, and Cloud snapped to attention, even though he was glaring at his lover.

"Yes, General?" he asked coldly, and Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, and held out his hand wordlessly. Scowling, Cloud glared into the jade eyes above him, until they narrowed even further into brightly glowing slits.

"Are you refusing my orders, Lieutenant?" Sephiroth asked, deadly silent. He felt Jenova rejoice at the unfeeling coldness of the General, reaching out to him. Without a thought, he brought the blade around, and smacked it into a nearby tree, making her cry out in pain once again and the blade to shimmer with a brief red light. Those in the clearing winced, then looked around for the source of the cry. Cloud found himself grinning sadistically as the mental image of his blade lady came to him of her rubbing her head.

_What was that for you imbecile!?_ She shouted, and the eyes around him only got wider, except for Zack, who was now staring avidly at the blade.

"Tell me your promise again," he whispered harshly, staring into his General's eyes as he did so. Sephiroth opened his mouth to ask who he was talking to, when Jenova spoke again, her voice cold but resigned.

_I gave my vow to follow you, to do what you asked, and to not possess those who carried my cells. _Then her voice turned whiny, and he was reminded of a pouting 5 year old. _But Cloud, with all of you with me, we could take over the world! We could rule every – _She screeched again when he smacked the blade against the same tree. _Fine! I'll be quiet! Damn!_

"Cloud…" Angeal said as the four walked up to him. "I think you need to explain." Cloud sighed and looked at the blade, ignoring her angry humming.

"Ya, I know I need ta," he said, and motioned them all into the house. As the four filed in, he looked over his shoulder, barely catching a glimpse of red in the far off trees.

I don't know what happened to you, he thought, saluting the faint figure. But I hope for your sake you can get over it. You'll never find a better group of friends then us, Vincent. Then he walked into the house, resolving to find the man again once his current situation was taken care of.

* * *

**If any of you don't understand the whole thing about her becoming the blade, or the mako thing, I'M SORRY!! I don't completely understand myself, but I had the idea, and it just would not let me be. If your interested in possibly discussing it with me, and we could try and figure out a better way to describe the process, please, I would be very grateful! Oh. *evil grin* I said Jenova would be bitch slapped. ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Jenova takes her chances with taking over Cloud, but not in the way he expected. More is also revealed about Vincent. Enjoy!**

* * *

Vincent sat on the roof after he was sure no one was going to come out of the house, not really understanding his apprehension of seeing Cloud's superiors. Boyfriends, if he was going to set himself right. When Cloud had looked at him that morning, he had saw what was in the blonde's eyes, and something inside him had responded. If he didn't know that Cloud already had four other men, he would have made his move right then. He sighed, staring off into the bright moonlight as it rose above the trees. He had listened as Cloud told them the incredible tale of how he had met Jenova, and what he had learned from the alien woman. Surprisingly, they all took it quite well, especially when Jenova spoke up herself and confirmed the words.

The moonlight shattered across the snow that surrounded the two-story house, and he felt as though it reflected his mood perfectly. He had been listening to the men below talk, laugh, and share humorous stories with Cloud's mother. Her laughter rang out, and he could hear it perfectly even though the thick wooden walls. It was the clear, pure happy tone that made him smile time after time. It reminded him of Lucrecia's laughter. The woman he had let down, the woman he had loved. Sephiroth's mother.

Most of the story Cloud had said was true. He had pissed off his partner, who was also his superior at the time, and was assigned to bodyguard the new scientist for ShinRa, Dr. Hojo. While doing his job as a Turk, he had fallen in love with Lucrecia Crescent, Hojo's assistant, but he had never told her, though he was positive she had known. Despite his wishes and begging, she married Hojo, and soon after she became pregnant. Hojo had seen it as a perfect opportunity to implement a new experiment he wanted to try, with the specimen he and his fellow scientist Dr. Gast had found in the Northern Crater. She had been reluctant at first, but somehow her mind had been changed. He still remembered that fateful argument, after which he had become an experiment himself.

-x-x-x-x-

"_He is my husband, and I will not have you speaking ill about him Vincent Valentine!" she thundered at him, and he stared at her in shock._

"_Lucrecia, you must see that he is using you and your child as an experiment! He doesn't love you!" he yelled back, and found that tears had coated his bottom lashes. She had only shaken her head, turning away and cradling her rounded belly protectively. _

"_He loves us Vincent," she said coldly, and the look he saw in her eyes was one that he never expected to see from the warm, caring woman. They were flat, emotionless. "You just don't understand what a genius he is. I understand that, and I am sorry that your mind is so weak that you cannot see that what we do is for the benefit of mankind." On the verge of opening his mouth, a shot rang out, and he looked down at his chest in shock. Touching the blood that was pouring from the perfect hole in his heart, he turned slowly, and faced Hojo._

"_You bastard," he whispered, before collapsing to his knees, then falling onto his face. The last thing he remembered before his world became nothing but pain, was Hojo's voice._

"_Have him moved to one of the rooms, and don't let him die. Dr. Gast has something he wants to try…" But he did die, and was revived only to scream his voice hoarse day after day._

-x-x-x-x-

He shivered, and it wasn't from the gentle, cold wind that was whispering through the mountains. He remembered waking up only once after he was put into that coffin, sick in mind and body, with only one idea on his mind. He would take Lucrecia and her child, and get them away from the sick hands of Hojo. He had woken, only to find her dead, and after he learned that, he had gone back into stasis, not even sparing a thought to the silver haired youth he had seen strapped to a table, screaming as loudly as he once had. Much to his shame, he didn't care about the boy. All he could think about was that he had let her down, because he knew he had the strength to take her away from it all, and he never did.

Sighing, he brought both knees up to his chest, returning his gaze to the moon above. Sephiroth, the General, the Demon of Wutai, was in the house below him, and every now and then he could hear the deep, masculine laughter of the man. He seemed happy with his life, and Vincent could only hope that it was true, for her sake.

He stayed that way long into the night, until the deep, even breathing from those in the house all settled into the rhythm of sleep. Well, except for two of them. He winced in sympathy at the soft bang he heard, as Cloud giggled softly, asking Sephiroth if he was alright. Replying that he was fine, that his head was harder then the wall, caused Cloud to laugh again, before dissolving into nearly silent moans and gasps.

_Chaos, please get me out of here,_ Jenova said in his mind, and he rose an eyebrow with a sardonic smile.

_What's wrong Calamity? A little sex between men has you uneasy? _He smirked at her humph of disgust.

_I have no problem with that. I have a problem being in the house with them._ He snickered softly, before deciding to take pity on the blade lady. He slipped silently into the house and retrieved the blade from next to the door, before climbing back onto the roof, the blade set next to him. Awkward thanks was given by the woman, and he only nodded, returning his gaze and thoughts back towards the moon.

Movement caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, and he turned, seeing all four wolves standing at attention. They were staring into the wood, their hackles raised and lips curled in silent snarls. As one they slinked into the shadows, effectively disappearing. Curious, he took a running leap from the house and landed in the trees, swiftly jumping from one to another in his efforts to catch up to them. It didn't take him long, and when he did find them they were almost half a mile into the woods, flat to the ground as they stared into a small clearing. He watched as their eyes flickered back and forth, ears twitching, and he found something interesting, but not surprising. Their eyes glowed with mako, but being born in this region, where there was an abundance of natural mako, it didn't surprise him. He watched as they crept silently into the clearing, before stopping and growling loudly, forming a circle so they faced all directions.

Vincent stopped from twitching in fear only by a great feat of will. A howl came from directly below him, and he looked down in time to see electricity sparking from the tips of tentacles, and it was as though it started a chain reaction. All through the woods electricity started to crackle, his eyes went wide as the entire underbrush for what seemed like a mile started to glow. He started to count, but lost track after 100. Ah shit, he thought, jumping down into the clearing with the wolves. When he tried to stay at the edge, Jaz growled at him and grabbed his pants with her teeth, pulling him so he stood in the middle of them. He stared at her a moment, wondering exactly how intelligent these animals were, before the woods were alive with howls.

_Jenova,_ he called with his mind, with the part of him that was Chaos. He felt a sleepy answer, even as he pulled out Cerberus, his gun, and made sure it was loaded, never taking his eyes off the surrounding mutations. _Wake up Cloud, if you will._

_Why should I do anything for you, Destroyer?_ She hissed, laughing with malicious amusement when he growled. _I made no promises to help you, no vows. I would watch you die if I could._ He smirked slightly, black creeping into the edges of his eyes, as the red took on a distinct yellow cast.

_I am with his wolves, surrounded by mutated beasts, over two hundred of them._ He felt her surprise, then cold calculation.

_Remind me why I would bother Cloud with this? He barely knows you, and there are other wolves in the woods that he can find and grow. _He cocked his gun as one became brave enough to poke its head out into the moonlit clearing, and he took aim directly at its forehead, his eyes now pure black, with a ring of glowing yellow where red used to be.

_Because you know I won't die. I will bring this mutated army to his doorstep, and I will make sure he knows who it was that refused to help. I will make sure he knows who it was that let his precious wolves die out here, because they were protecting his family._

_You wouldn't…_ her voice was a soft whisper, shocked and fearful. He smirked wickedly, turning swiftly and putting a bullet through the head of a very foolish creature. He looked over the barrel of the gun, but it wasn't the woods he was seeing. It was a small, female blue creature with red eyes and silver hair.

_Oh but I would Calamity, Killer of Worlds. If I had my choice, you would already be in that volcano, or so deep in the ocean that the very pressure of the water would crush you. And I would laugh. _He smiled at the vision as he felt his cape begin to flap behind him, as the wind was called to his form. It happened anytime he drew deeply on the Chaos being that lived inside him, because out of all the beasts, this one had the strongest personality, and took the most control to handle. He watched as her eyes opened wide in pure terror, and he heard her echoing calls for Cloud and the others through his mind, as he turned and began to rapid fire his gun, even as the wolves tore through the monsters. They had gotten over their fear of the one man and four wolves, and were attacking en masse now.

**lxlxlxlxl**

With each drop of blood that was spilt by the blade, with each warm drop that landed on his skin, hissing when encountering the heated surface, something shifted in him. Each cut sang a song of blood and death up his arm and through his body, and his own thrill of battle was only added by Jenova's. It wasn't until he noticed blood seeping into the blade and disappearing, that he truly understood that her species were true warriors. They drank the blood of their enemy, and he found himself licking his lips, tasting the glittering red drops that coated them. He shivered in the moonlight, standing in a circle of his own melted snow, steam floating off his body and making the light shatter into thousands of tiny crystals around him.

He couldn't describe how he was feeling. The thrill of battle, the adrenaline flowing through him, the very _feel_ of the cold against his skin. It sensitized his entire being, and he found himself panting in his own circle of melted snow, his hands clenching and releasing on their own, and he didn't even noticed when the blade began to flicker with red lightning.

Jenova had seen her chance, but she was also drunk on the thrill of battle and victory, and only had one thing in mind, and it was the same as his. Flashes of images of their mating rituals went through her mind, the bloody, powerful, satisfying sex, and she almost whimpered with need. Cloud jerked when her need slammed into his, the images of her ideas of sex flashing through his mind, and making him stagger backwards into a tree.

He stared out into the world, and he didn't even try to keep Jenova from entering his mind. She didn't try to take over, she just…melded their minds together. He was still there, he knew he was, and in complete control of his body, but that body was trembling with the force of their combined lusts. Oh Gaia, he thought hazily as the four wolves, sensing his distress, walked over and settled into a semi-circle around him. He wanted to shove her back out of his mind, but he couldn't find the energy to do it. He was burning, and he needed to find a way to cool it before he disappeared into dust. What he didn't know, and what Vincent noticed from across the clearing, was that the blonde's pupils had turned to slits, the elliptical blackness now surrounded by a crimson red. The same color as _her_ eyes.

Without knowing that he was doing it, Cloud tilted his head up to the sky and howled. He poured his lusts and longings into the song, as the wolves joined him, melding their voices into a sensual harmony. Something brushed up against his back as he finished his song, and in a single fluid circle, he turned, grabbed the person by their neck, and without stopping his movement, he slammed them down onto the ground. He stared down at Vincent with slitted eyes, one hand pressing down on his chest while the other held the blade to his neck. He was straddling the man, one knee on the ground, the other supporting the elbow that held the blade. He smiled slightly when the barrels of the shotgun was pressed to his temple. Cloud knew that none of his lovers would dare approach him while he was in the mood he was in. The last time, he had almost sent Sephiroth to the medical ward. Granted, he had gotten as good as he gave, but he knew Seph didn't want a repeat of that experience so soon.

"How did you get volunteered to try and tame me?" he purred, and he only blinked once when he realized that he voice was impossibly deep and hoarse. Jenova was purring with cruel cunning, and he knew she was seeing the yellow and black warring with the red in the eyes of the man below him. He then understood that somehow, Vincent and Jenova were connected. He could feel her wanting to try her strength again him…no. Not against Vincent. An image floated through his mind, and it was enough for him to ease up on the blade, though he didn't remove it.

"So that's Chaos," he said softly, and Vincent twitched in surprise. The image he had seen of Vincent in Jenova's prison, with the wings and horns, was Chaos. According to Jenova, this man had several beasts inside him, courtesy of Hojo. Chaos was the one most connected with the Planet though. Through the memories of the Cetra she had taken over, Jenova knew all about Chaos, and now Cloud did as well.

"No one is to know," Vincent growled, his eyes flashing dangerously as his finger put pressure on the trigger. Cloud's own eyes flashed as he pressed the blade deeper into the smooth neck below him, drawing a thin line of blood. At the smell of his own blood, Vincent's eyes turned purely black and yellow, the air around them starting to stir with an unnatural wind. Cloud felt his blood start to thrum again with battle readiness, as yellow and black, stared heatedly into blue and red. Something flashed in Vincent's eyes, and the gun was dropped to the snow. Just as quickly, his gloved hand was buried in Cloud's hair, yanking him down for a bruising kiss.

Cloud pulled back after a moment, panting. The kiss was enough of a shock that he was brought back to himself completely, and shoved Jenova out of his mind. As soon as he did, he almost collapsed onto Vincent, his vision going blurry, as with the last of his strength he threw the blade away from him, embedding it deep into a snow bank. Pushing himself away from Vincent, he landed heavily on his ass, and lay back in the snow, starting to shiver as fear started pushing back the desire. He had very nearly let Jenova take over him completely, willingly. He knew if that happened, he would have a very hard time getting his own mind back. He opened eyes that were back to their normal blue when a shadow fell across him, and he tried to smile into the normal red eyes looking down at him with concern. Vincent rested his metal hand against his cheek, and Cloud turned gratefully into it, trying to take the cold of the metal into his body to crush what remained of the heat inside him.

"Cloud?" Vincent asked softly. He couldn't explain what made him care about the shivering form below him. Hearing the stories from his mother, and those men that lived with him, had painted a picture of a calm, collected adult, who went out of his way to help, and take care of those he considered friends and loves. He had also heard the quiet conversation between Genesis and his mother, asking Elaine about how Cloud had developed the temper he had. For a child to go through what Cloud had, at the hands of his own father, had made him burn with rage. If the man had been alive, Vincent probably would have gone and killed him. His heart tripped when Cloud smiled slightly up at him.

"I couldn't let the first time for us be controlled by two monsters," he said dryly, and Vincent couldn't help but laugh softly. He supposed that Jenova and Chaos could be considered monsters. Vincent stood and held out a hand, which Cloud took and pulled him up. The blue eyes went slightly cross-eyed as he staggered and almost fell, Vincent easily sweeping him up in his arms. Cloud let himself relax slowly, as Vincent walked over to the four men, with the wolves following them, watching Cloud with anxious eyes.

"How did you manage to get the short straw and try to snap me out of it?" Cloud mumbled, feeling exhausted. He heard Sephiroth chuckle softly, and then felt the mans hand run through his hair, using his thumb to caress his cheek. He leaned into the touch, smiling slightly.

"He volunteered actually. He seemed to know what was going on, so we let him take charge," Sephiroth added, and Cloud nodded, yawning again. He found the energy to smack Vincent on the chest, smirking when the man looked down. He pointed a thumb at Sephiroth, and yawned again before saying what he needed to.

"He needs to know, especially if your going to be living with us," he said, yawning again at the end. Vincent raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly behind the collar of his cape.

"What makes you think I would live with you, Cloud?" The blonde shivered slightly at the smooth, deep voice, then smiled. He held out his arms to Sephiroth, and was swept into the long limbs, snuggling into the breadth of the chest that he knew so well. He turned his head to look at Vincent, and he knew that Sephiroth was looking as well, probably with the same predatory stare, if the desire rekindling in the red eyes was an indication.

"Ya really think we're gonna let ya go, now that we have ya?" Cloud smirked at the widening of the eyes, and the definite light of interest there. Then he hardened his eyes, his smirk turning decidedly evil. "Besides, you're our key ta bring'n Hojo down. Ya wanna be tere for that, right?" Now it was Vincent's turn to smile evilly, his hand resting on the hilt of his gun.

"Oh yes," the gunman purred, and they all smiled wickedly. Oh it was going to be fun when they got back to Midgar.

* * *

**I apologize to AbsentMindedDreamer. I promised smut, and there was only a little in there. *evil grin* Next chapter they return to Midgar, with Vincent in tow. I will earn that Sephy plushie!! And you will like it. Oh, gentle or rough sex? You pick. ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, real life has intruded, and I didn't get this chapter out as soon as I hoped. And I have one more chapter; basically the second part of this one. I tried going more in-depth with the characters, so let me know if I did it right. Oh, and I decided to do gentle and rough. This chapter has the gentle. Next one will have rough, and both are between Cloud and Vincent. So enjoy!**

* * *

Two weeks after returning to Midgar, Cloud finally did what Jenova wanted him too. He let her deep into his mind, but it didn't turn out quite the way she wanted it to. He did it out of necessity, his need to protect leaping to the surface.

Cloud had just gotten out of the shower, and he was alone in their apartment. He had no plans to leave, no one was supposed to call or come by until later in the afternoon. He had only slight warning, as he stepped into the bedroom, _knowing_ that Jenova was up to something. He felt it, as she was getting ready to steal into the sleeping mind on the other side of the wall, 1st Class SOLDIER, Lieutenant Mykin Tremor. He lashed out, reacting on instinct and not really knowing what the hell he was doing, and _drew_ her into his mind. A moment after she realized what he was doing, she was helping. Getting control of Cloud's mind had been her ultimate goal, and now he was inviting her in. Cloud collapsed on the floor as her mind crashed into his, flinging him into battle.

It was fast and bloody, and by the end of it, he had Jenova pinned below him, both of them painted in their own and the others blood, his hands around her neck. His eyes were blazing fiercely, as he glared down into the pure crimson ones below him.

"Damnit woman, you really have a fucking death wish, don't you?" he hissed, tightening his hands when she snarled at him. It was chocked off, so she settled for just glaring at him, her hands wrapped around his wrists.

"Then just kill me, because I am as much a prisoner now as I was! After you promised me freedom, and only gave me slavery once again!" she started struggling again, and he tightened his thighs over hers, shifting his hands in a blur of speed so he had her wrists, pinning them down. He cocked his head to the side, a slight widening of his eyes the only thing showing his surprise. There were tears creeping down her cheeks. He cursed himself, when he realized how true her statement was. Easing back, he slowly released her wrists, though he stayed sitting on her thighs.

"I haven't been very fair to you, have I?" he said quietly, sliding off her legs and sitting cross legged, watching her calmly when she did the same, facing him. She shook her head, her long silver hair so like Sephiroth's cascading over her brilliant blue skin.

"My essence may be one with the sword you carry, blade Master, but I am still my own creature, with thoughts and emotions," she spoke just as quietly as he had, and he sighed once again, pressing his fingertips to his temples.

"How about we make a deal? I can't take much more of these migraines you give me," he said with a raised eyebrow, and marveled when she actually blushed, turning her head away. He never would have expected that this alien woman could do something so…human.

"What kind of deal?" she asked, and he snapped himself out of his musings.

"I will willingly let you become one with me during battle, and sex, if who I'm with agrees. We both know that the only way for you to get into my mind is if I allow it, and I will. I will allow you deep, so you may experience human life through me, if you wish." He watched her closely as he spoke, his words coming easier then he expected. He knew she couldn't enter his mind with his permission, and with his winning the battle, that gave him complete control over her, according to the rules of her species. She was his Slave, and he her Master.

He watched her work through what he said, and grinned slightly. He had sent out a bone she couldn't resist. The only times she had tried taking him over personally was during sex, and it hadn't been for anything evil, per se. She only wanted to experience the sex. It didn't take any of the men long to figure out that the blue female was a nympho. Her eyes lit up, and Cloud allowed himself an indulgent smile. Hook, line, and sinker, he thought as she agreed. I now have her at my command, and she will do whatever I ask now. Especially after what I plan on doing to her. His smile turned into a smirk of pure evil and anticipation. He was looking forward to showing her who exactly the Master was.

He held out his hands, palm up, and a flash of wariness and fear went through her eyes. Hesitantly, she placed her hands on his, and in a flash, he had her twisted around. Her wrists were held in one of his hands, the other arm around her throat, as he roughly grinded his hips into her, earning a startled cry of pleasure. He breathed over her ear, snickering softly when she purred, trying to push her hips back against his. He moved his ass back slightly, holding her firmly in place. The purr turned into a growl, and his snicker deepened into an amused chuckle.

"Poor thing," he purred directly into her ear, still laughing softly. "You are mine, Calamity. Whether as a blade, or a woman, you are mine." His arm tightened around her throat, still slick with blood from them both, and he pressed their bodies completely together. Their wounds still bleed sluggishly, and when the fluid began to mix together, his stomach twisted painfully. He could _feel_ them forming a tighter bond, and it made him slightly nauseous to feel the cold ball of hate at the center of her. Even as his face remained stoic, he could feel the hate wanting to draw him in, to share the blackness with him. It didn't help that he already had his own, that was yearning to taste her darkness, so see if it anyway was on the level his was on.

For him though, this little game had nothing to do with sex. It was only about showing her that _he_ was the boss now, but he could admit to enjoying seeing this strong warrior bending to his will. It pleased him to see her panting and writhing in his grasp, and knowing that it pleased him sent fear slithering across his nerve endings. He knew what he was capable of – having to heal Sephiroth with a Curaga after a bout of sex a prime example – and it scared the shit out of him. It was why he never took the lead in sex, or anything else for that matter. He knew his lovers occasionally saw him as bi-polar, and for the most part, it was true. He had his submissive side, 'sex kitten', as Genesis lovingly called it, where he knew that he begged to be touched, to be fucked. Then there was the wolf, as Angeal started calling it. That side of him came to the fore when someone he cared about was threatened, though not seriously. Then there was the Lone Wolf, Sephiroth's nickname, with capital letters and all. It was the mood he was in now, and it scared him the most. Jenova had threatened a fellow Lieutenant, on the verge of taking his mind over, and that was something he wouldn't tolerate. It was exhilarating, dangerous, and scary, all rolled into the fierce pleasure of forcing someone to do what you want, and knowing that they love it. He gave himself over to the tumultuous ride, loosing himself for a few moments in the thrill of victory.

He released her hands, only to bury it in her hair, smiling when her hands clenched the forearm around her throat, digging her nails in and drawing more blood. He yanked her head back until she was bent backwards, staring up at him, panting. He cocked his head to the side, and only gazed down at her a moment, before truly smiling.

"Who am I, Jenova?" he asked quietly, and she swallowed hard. She was impossibly aroused and terrified of the man holding her prisoner.

"Master," she whispered, and then whimpered when the hand tightened in her hair. Warmth pooled inside her, pulsing in time with her frantic heartbeat, and she knew she was close to orgasm. She didn't understand how, because he hadn't even touched her, but she was. Her eyes fluttered in a helpless gesture when he purred, sending vibrations cascading through her body. He lowered his head, the purr being directed entirely into her ear now. The pulsing grew, and she tightened her hold on his forearm.

"Scream it bitch," he growled, and three things happened that made her do exactly what he said. He slammed her to the ground with the grip on her hair as he shifted to the side of her, bit her shoulder hard enough to draw blood, and the orgasm that was threatening spilled over, making the golden feeling turn into molten lava. She thrashed on the ground, as much as she could anyway, with his hand in her hair and the other hand pressed down on her abdomen. As she calmed, gasping, he raised bloody lips, and smiled at her with eyes that had slit pupils, with burning crimson bleeding into the sky blue.

"We have a deal, Jenova?" he asked quietly, slowly standing. She lay where she was, not ready to move yet. Nodding her head slightly, she smiled.

"We have a deal, Cloud," she said, and he nodded once again, turning, and beginning to walk away. He looked over his shoulder only once, but the look was enough to chase back the afterglow, and replace it with bleak terror.

"You fuck this up, blade Lady, I will destroy you," he said, and she managed to find some arrogance somewhere.

"So what? Go toss the sword into a volcano. I will survive, no matter what you do to that piece of metal," she hissed in return, trying to cover up her fear with bravado, and somewhat succeeding. Cloud only shook his head sadly, a small smile on his lips.

"I wouldn't destroy the blade, Lady. It is to perfect to get rid of. No, I said I would destroy you. I don't have to destroy the blade to kill you now, Jenova." And still not knowing how he did it, he walked away, and entered his body once again.

Groaning, Cloud opened his eyes, blinking hazily at the pair of yellow and blue eyes that were watching him anxiously. Jaz came over to him, and he had enough strength to grab the fur of her neck and pull himself wobbly to his feet. He stood that way for a moment, staring at the blade propped against the wall, small flickers of red lightning still showing on it. Revulsion hit him at the same time the taste of her blood flooded his mouth, and he staggered back to the bathroom, heaving up everything he had eaten in the past two days.

Shaking and pale, he stood again, staring into the mirror. What have I done? He asked himself dazedly, wincing despite himself when Jenova spoke into his mind.

_You proved you are a better warrior then I am,_ she said, amused. _I follow you willingly now, not because of some stupid vow I made. You are my Master, and I will never forget that._ He had to smile bitterly at the mix of love, hate, and arousal in her voice.

Well, I can't change what happened now, and it was my decision, he thought with a resigned sigh. He looked back into the mirror, and remembered all the times he would look into his own sapphire eyes and see nothing there. Now he looked, and he would have given anything to see nothing. Because now he saw a flash of scarlet, barely there, around his thankfully normal pupils. It wasn't something anyone would see unless they looked very close, but he didn't need a mirror to see it. He felt it, and as he walked back into the bedroom to get dressed, he wasn't surprised to feel as though he had made a deal with the Devil.

**lxlxlxlxl**

Cloud stretched, and winced when his back cracked loudly. They had been moving things into their new house for the past two days straight. Not only did they have his stuff, Sephiroth's, and Genesis's, but Angeal and Zack had decided to pitch in, so it was now their home too. So Vincent took the fully furnished basement, Zack and Angeal had the entire first floor, and the other three had the entire upper floor. Shaking himself all over, he walked out of their bedroom and down the stairs, only to be stopped dead by a highly amusing sight. Vincent was arguing with Ifrit, the black wolf that followed them on foot for almost five miles before Sephiroth took pity on him, and the hysterical blonde. The two wolves were another reason why they needed to get a house. With only Jaz, it wasn't that big of a deal, though getting her into the elevator always required patience. But with two of them, there was no way the now four men, with the addition of Vincent, and two wolves were going to share Sephiroth's apartment.

He cocked his head to the side, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall of the stairs. Ifrit had something in his mouth that Vincent was trying to get out, and the wolf was refusing, his tail wagging rapidly.

"You stupid animal! If you break this, I'll have your hide for a new cloak!" Vincent growled, his eyes angry but amused. Cloud zoned slightly, contemplating the change in Vincent in the past month that they had all been back in Midgar.

It had taken the gunman a mere week to get accustomed to being around the teasing that went on between the five men, though he was hardly social when it came to other people. He also didn't quite know when Genesis and him had become such good friends, but lately they had been going out shopping a lot together, and Vincent picked up on the red heads fashion sense quite easily. It also didn't help that in his spare time, Genesis was prone to design clothing, something he said was better then going slowly insane doing paperwork. Like now, Vincent wore a plain black tank top, black pants, and matching boots and gloves. However, the pants were sown with bright scarlet thread, as was the tank top. Genesis had taken one look at the pendant that hung from Vincent's gun, with the wolf heads, and had fallen in love with it. So now most of the clothing he made had the symbol on it. The pants were no different. The design was sown into the back left pocket, and a smaller version was between the shoulder blades of the tank top. Vincent really was no different from the rest of them though, wearing what their red headed 1st designed. They all usually wore his clothing, since he modeled his clothes after them. It made good money, actually. Especially when they wore them when they went out. Watching the way Vincent moved, since he was now wrestling with the wolf and laughing softly, he couldn't deny the way his body stirred. The shirt was so deliciously stretched across his taunt muscles, riding up his stomach to show a line of flesh Cloud would have loved to lick and nibble. His face heated with desire, and he shifted slightly, forcing his mind back onto the enigma that was Vincent, and not his body.

He was the same Vincent that had come out of the coffin, cold and jaded. Yet he had opened up slowly over the past month, to reveal a man underneath that could be caring and kind, if a little aloof. That stemmed from him not knowing how to interact with people though. Having spent most his life as a Turk, then an experiment, then in a coffin, it wasn't very surprising. It was the man underneath that sparked his curiosity, much the same way it had with Sephiroth. He wanted to know what it took to push his buttons, to get under the smooth skin and figure out what made him tick.

_Dangerous thoughts, blade Master,_ Jenova spoke into his mind, making him snort softly. He learned that he may be able to keep Jenova from possessing his mind, but they were too closely linked now for him to keep her from his thoughts.

_Yes. But danger has its own attraction, does it not, blade Lady?_ He responded, turning and walking back up the stairs before Vincent noticed him. And before it got to much harder to walk properly. She chuckled softly in his mind.

_There was never a truer statement,_ she said, and he snorted again as he walked into the huge master bedroom. He eyed all the furniture critically, making sure it was all in the right places before he began to unpack. The four-poster bed – which could only be called orgy sized – was against the wall to his left, with nightstands on either side. In front of him and to the left was the door to the bathroom, and to the right of the door was a large walk in closet. It held enough space for all their clothing, even Genesis's surprisingly enough. A long dresser with a mirror was to his right along the wall, with built in bookcases on the rest of the wall, going around the doors that led to a substantial balcony, and he nodded to himself. It still looked empty, because there was a lot of space left, but it would take time to get the little things. He continued to speak to his blade where she was placed on the wall in her own special, velvet mount, while he stared unpacking their books.

_Did Angeal tell you about the mission he and Zack went on in Wutai?_ She asked, and he only shook his head. He had known they went, but didn't get the details. Between finding the house, getting packed, and moving, he had sort of overlooked it.

_Well,_ she said, settling into the story with relish. She had become quite the gossip since her and Cloud had come to their agreement. It didn't help that she was able to get a limited idea of thoughts with anyone who held her DNA, and she never took them over, so he let her snooping be. _It's not really a mission that both of them need to be going on. Actually, one of the General's isn't even needed, from what I understand. See, Wutai has always been a trading island, and lately they've started coming under attack by pirates, and…_ He zoned her out completely as she prattled on, staring at the orange binding of the book in his hand. Once again, his thoughts returned to Vincent.

Vincent, with his long, silky black hair, and smooth, moonlit skin. The whipcord strength, and the supernatural, mystic aura that always seemed to surround him. He knew he had been watching the man with avid hunger for the past month, and had even gotten permission from his other lovers to attempt something. That was the key word though, attempt, and he frowned, putting the book away. He had tried to broach the subject with Vincent, but every time the man seemed skittish and afraid, so he had stopped trying. As he finished the books and zoned back into what Jenova was saying, he wondered what the man was afraid of.

…_so the blue chocobo's with the grass growing on their feet are going to trample the Tower into dust. Then the sun is going to bleed rainbows and leprechauns are going to dance in the streets. _He blinked wide, confused blue eyes at the blade, and he felt her wicked grin.

_Daydreaming again, Cloud?_ He blushed and turned away, going back to his boxes of clothes, and started hanging them up.

"I don't know what your talking about," he muttered, and she laughed.

_Oh don't even try it, son. I know who you were thinking about, and if you would listen, I would enlighten you as to why he seems to afraid._ Cloud hesitated for a moment when hanging up a shirt, his mind warring with itself. On one hand, he wanted to know as much about Vincent as he could. On the other, he didn't want to find it out from an outside source. His mind wavered though, when remembering how close mouthed Vincent had been anytime Cloud tried to get him to open up about his past. Sighing in defeat, he turned and walked over to the bed, sitting on it and giving his blade lady his undivided attention.

He knew she would be close to accurate, since her desire to learn more about humans had transferred over to Cloud. They had already gone through the collection of books his lovers owned, and was slowly working their way through the books of the ShinRa Library. It was actually quite amazing. She had a photographic memory, so she remembered everything she read, unlike Cloud. Then again, most of the books he picked up were only for her. He wasn't interested in psychology books, which seemed to be her favorite. He only turned the pages, with her looking out through his eyes. She even understood it, but that wasn't surprising either. The 1st's were the only ones to receive her cells, and all of them had heightened intelligence thanks to her. Combined with the books, and the fact that none of his lovers had any problem speaking to her like she was normal, had helped her understand the human race a little better. She herself had become more…human, unless it came to battle. Then she was blood, sex, and death, something Cloud could relate to quite easily.

_He is very self-conscious of his body, Cloud,_ she said, her voice oddly gentle, considering she was speaking about Vincent, a man she always spoke of with contempt._ I remember what Hojo did to him, and even hating that beast inside him, they were horrible things. Things that not even my species would ever do to another. He believes he is weak, in mind and body, because he let down the woman he loved, and Sephiroth. He had the strength and will power to take them away, and he didn't use it. Instead of doing what he believed was right, even after he woke up and learned that she was dead, but her son alive, he hid himself from the world, burying himself in shame and disgust. I believe the only thing that has gotten him as far as he has come, is seeing Sephiroth happy, and away from Hojo. Seeing that…and you, Cloud. _Cloud blinked, surprised happiness blossoming inside him as he realized what she meant, but he didn't try to interrupt. It was all making to much sense.

_You brought him out of the darkness, so to speak. I think he believes that he is not worthy to be around you, because he doesn't believe that he is equal._

"But…" Cloud said softly, brows knitting in confusion. "I've seen his scars. For someone who has the healing he does, to have those kinds of wounds…" He trailed off, sighing. "I don't think…no, I _know_ I couldn't have gone through what he has and still be myself." He smiled crookedly, looking down at his knees as nearly silent footsteps came up the hall. "He reminds me so much of how Sephiroth used to be. He doesn't seem to understand that there are people out there that look below the surface. I don't care about the mental, or physical scars." He looked up slowly, and towards the doorway, smiling slightly at the utterly bewildered look in Vincent's eyes.

"Scars, mental and physical, make us who we are. They are maps telling us how far we've come, and what we've come through. They're nothing to be ashamed of, nothing to feel weak over. It's what we do after we get those scars that truly matters." He stopped, not surprised to feel his heart beating like a drum. His mouth was dry, but he stood, and walked over to the doorway, leaning against it as he looked at Vincent with calm eyes, and a small smile. A idle thought came to him as he spoke. He was happy he had kept his accent when coming back, though he did make an effort to speak properly.

"Vin, you're going to be living with three other men who have also been experiments. You have yet to see them without their shirts on, our three General's, because their bodies have just as many scars as yours, I guarantee it. I may not have been experimented on, but I grew up with an abusive, child molesting father. I have my share as well."

"What about Zack?" Vincent asked quietly, trying to hide the confusion, fear, and anticipation in his voice, and not doing a good job of it. Cloud only laughed quietly, choosing to ignore the emotions, until he could get Vincent to open up to him a bit more. Hell, they knew he was an experiment, but only Cloud knew about Chaos, and the other beasts inside him. And that was only because of his bond with Jenova.

"Zack has been lucky. I adore his mother and father, and the siblings that he has. His family is nothing but love and acceptance, something which were all grateful for." He grinned, seeing some of the skittishness leaving the red eyes. "Actually, here in a few weeks, Sephiroth some how managed it so we all got two weeks off, and our families are coming here, now that we have the room." He frowned, his eyes turning inwardly as they flashed blue in anger. "Except Genesis's parents. Their not allowed to step one foot in this house, or they'll regret it."

"What happened?" Vincent asked, and Cloud smiled sadly at him, shaking his head and walking back over to the bed, sitting down and patting next to him. Vincent walked in and sat down, clasping his gloved hands in his lap.

"Pretty much the same thing that happened to me, with the addition of his mom. Genesis's parents are the richest in Banora, where he and Angeal come from, but they were the greedy rich. The ones that can never seem to have enough money. Genesis had to be the perfect son, and it wasn't, still isn't, in his nature to be perfect. So his mother and father beat him, his father taking it one step farther. It went on until he was seven, and that was when he met Angeal.

"Angeal's mother had taken money, with the insistence of her son, from ShinRa so Dr. Hollander could 'run tests' " – Cloud quoted the air - "on him, and Genesis learned of this. Then he did the only thing that ever made his parents proud." Cloud's mouth twisted into a frown, a steady glow of anger in his eyes, as he drifted off somewhere. Cloud had met Genesis's parents, and seen certain things for himself, of that Vincent was sure.

"He asked them to allow him to join Angeal. His parents got quite a substantial sum of money, and soon after that, he moved in with Angeal and his mother. If they hadn't had each other…" Cloud shook his head, sighing and leaning back against his elbows. "I think Angeal would have been fine, but Genesis wouldn't have been the man we know if he has stayed with his parents. Then they officially came into SOLDIER with Sephiroth, and the rest is history, as they say." He smiled crookedly at Vincent, but it dropped away with a flare of heat. The man was looking at him with something close to pure lust, but hesitation. He held perfectly still as a gloved hand reached out, and caressed his cheek, making his eyes flutter closed and his nerve endings to be set aflame.

"I…" Cloud opened his eyes slightly at the softly spoken word, silently urging him to continue. "I don't know how to do this, Cloud. I don't know if I can be someone that you would be proud to call a boyfriend." Cloud couldn't help it, he laughed at that. He took the gloved hand, and slowly slid the leather off, kissing the horribly scarred palm. This was the hand that he usually kept hidden with the gauntlet, and while the arm had some of the same markings, it was nothing compared to this hand. For Cloud, it gave him contrasting sensations on his tongue, as he swirled it across the scars, watching as Vincent shivered.

"Vincent, I only have two boyfriends," he pointed out, and Vincent frowned slightly.

"What about Angeal and Zack?" he asked, then hissed slightly when Cloud bit the sensitive pad of his thumb.

"They are my lovers, but friends first. We are all lovers, but only Sephiroth and Genesis are my boyfriends. I'm not asking for you to be a boyfriend, Vin. I'm only asking you to be my friend, and if you wish, my lover." Vincent stared at him for a long moment, long enough that Cloud started to think he had said something wrong, when the gunman gently pushed him down flat onto the bed. He spread his legs when one of Vincent's knees pushed between them, and stared up with amused desire at the man hovering over him. Honestly, he hadn't expected Vincent to take the lead, at least not the first time. Looking up into the heavily lidded eyes though, he knew that Vincent had made up his mind about this. Cloud arched his back, his forearms resting on the shoulders above him, as Vincent delicately licked and nibbled his neck. He lay there in a dazed stupor as Vincent pulled away, unbuttoning his sleeveless work shirt with one hand, smiling devilishly as he caressed the skin underneath, causing Cloud to make wordless noises of pleasure.

"Mmm…take off your shirt, and scoot back up to the pillows, if you please," Vincent purred, and Cloud nodded. Sitting up he flung his shirt off somewhere, and slid himself back on the bed, until his head rested on the pillows. He watched with smoldering blue eyes as Vincent crawled up the bed, his own shirt gone somewhere. Not being able to resist the temptation, Cloud was on his knees, and the two faced each other in the middle of the bed. Cloud started his explorations by placing a kiss at the top of a vicious scar that started on his left shoulder, following it down across his chest and stomach with his lips. As he was doing that, Vincent purring above him, his fingertips glided over the other rough patches, lightly digging his nails in on the very sensitive, unmarked skin. With a smirk, he grabbed Vincent around the waist, and flung him down onto the pillows, grinning at the challenge that appeared in the softly glowing red eyes. Before he could open his mouth, Cloud had his pants undone and halfway down his legs, engulfing his erection until his mouth sealed around the base. Vincent arched his back, crying out in surprised pleasure, his hands burying themselves in Cloud's hair.

Smiling mentally, Cloud went to work. At first he was slow, using one hand to fondle his balls, the other to pinch and tug on his nipples. With each caress and tug, Vincent's breathing grew ragged, his panting moans increasing in volume and frequency. Cloud moved his mouth faster, applying more pressure, and the new sensation caused Vincent to arch his back, moaning loudly with the new feeling.

"Cloud…Cloud, stop, please," Vincent gasped out, and complying, he drew Vincent out of his mouth with one long lick, causing the man to writhe on the bed. Cloud sat back on his heels, and spread his hands, smiling innocently. It was completely spoiled when he licked his lips, his eyes glinting.

"How do you want me, Vincent?" he asked quietly, nearly purring the words. In a flash, Vincent had Cloud on his back, but he gasped in pure pain when the back of his head hit the footboard. He couldn't stop the giggle that escaped him as he rubbed the back of his head, seeing the look of surprise and panic on Vincent's face, that slowly turned to amusement when he started laughing. Vincent kissed the side of his neck, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping Cloud's pants, sliding them off his legs and throwing them to the floor.

"You ok?" the gunman asked, and between gasps of pleasure, Cloud nodded. With one of Vincent's hands wrapped around him, stroking him slowly, he could hardly remember what it was that caused the pain in the first place.

"Oh Gaia Vincent, just finish it please," he moaned the words, and couldn't even push the sensual haze far enough away to be mad at the man when he only smirked, biting his neck hard enough to cause him to cry out, back arching completely off the bed.

"Where is it?" Vincent asked, and Cloud pointed towards his pants, not even attempting to speak. Vincent raised an eyebrow, and Cloud blushed.

"You keep lube in your pants?" he asked, amused. Snorting softly, Cloud lay there as Vincent retrieved it, grinning when the man crawled back into the bed, slicking his fingers with an ease that spoke of knowing what to do with a fellow man.

"When you're constantly around men who are also your lovers, you never go anywhere unprepared," he said smugly, causing Vincent to grin slightly, and lick across his left collarbone.

"I want to hear some of those stories, but…" he grinned evilly as he slid his index finger into the blonde, causing him to gasp and moan softly. "After we're done." Cloud could only nod as he started moving the finger slowly, forcing his body to relax into the softness of the bed. A second finger was added, and he gasped when Vincent pushed in far enough to stroke that spot inside him. He clenched the gunman's shoulder's hard enough that he knew there were going to be marks, as he stroked and massaged, stretching him at the same time.

"Vincent, no more, just…" he moaned loudly when Vincent bit his nipple, wrenching a guttural sound out of him. Panting, he raised his head from where it was hanging over the edge of the bed. "Please, inside me. Please." He emphasized his words by grinding his hips against the invading fingers, skin flushed with pleasure. Vincent watched him a moment, mesmerized by the sex kitten that was spread out beneath him. Possessive pleasure rocketed through him, and he knew, without a doubt, that he was hooked to the blonde below him, as surely as a drug. Cloud _was_ his drug. Growling, he removed his fingers, and aligning himself, he shoved forward in one smooth motion, burying himself deep.

Cloud screamed, grabbing the footboard as his back arched, Vincent's hands holding steady on his hips. After a moment of panting, Cloud hooked his legs around the hips pressed to his, beginning to move his own. Vincent watched as Cloud moved, eyes narrowed as he kneaded the pale hips pressed against his. He started moving his own, matching Cloud's movements of slow and gentle. They rocked together, their gasps and moans mixing together in the late afternoon sun, their hands exploring the new territory of the others body. Their motions speeded up, their breathing becoming ragged, until Vincent grabbed Cloud's pale thighs and spread them as far as they would go, starting to pound into the blonde with abandon. Cloud screamed with the first thrust, his hands grabbing hold of Vincent's forearms so he could have something to hold on to. Every thrust sent stars shooting across his vision, making his erection twitch with pleasure. The golden warmth began to build in him, pressure pooling low in his abdomen, and Vincent seemed to realize this. He took Cloud firmly in his hand, and started stroking in time with his movements, and it wasn't long before Cloud was screaming his name, coming all over them both. Vincent wasn't far behind, seeing the look of utter bliss on his lovers face, seating himself as deep into Cloud as he could, his body pulsing with his release. Relaxing slowly and still breathing heavily, it was Cloud that laughed first, then groaned when Vincent slid out of him. Cloud scooted slowly up the bed, until his head was resting on the footboard, watching as Vincent climbed off the bed, walking into the bathroom. He lay in a dazed stupor, as Vincent returned with a wet washcloth, and gently cleaned them both. Then he threw the cloth to the floor, and lay down next to Cloud, both of them staring at the white ceiling.

"Where's the weirdest place you've had sex?" Vincent asked, still sounding slightly out of breath. Cloud glanced over at him, before looking back to the ceiling.

"The weirdest…hmm…" he frowned, then grinned, idly running the tips of his fingers over the smooth hip that was next to his. "That would have to be with Zack, and we were at a play, guests of Rufus ShinRa himself. Rufus went off to his own box with Reno, one of the Turks, so me and Zack had the room to ourselves." He sighed in remembrance. That had been a fun night.

"Now the most fucked up place was with Sephiroth. We had…difficulties between us awhile back. He had taken a suicide mission, because he thought I no longer wanted to be with him. Well I got Tseng to fly over the battle, and I jumped out of the helicopter. We proceeded to argue while we fought, and afterwards, in the middle of the battle ground, both of us covered in blood, we had our makeup sex." Cloud didn't notice the slight wince when he mentioned Tseng's name, and by the time he looked over to his partner, Vincent's face was calm once again.

"What about you?" he asked, and Vincent grinned slightly.

"In the President's bed," he said, and his grin widened at the open mouthed shock from Cloud.

"In his _bed?_ How the hell did you manage that?" Vincent shrugged, yawning and rolling off the bed. Cloud got distracted for a moment, his eyes hungrily devouring the sight of Vincent stretching before him.

"I was a Turk. We had access to everywhere in the building, including his private quarters," he explained, not missing the way Cloud was looking at him. He felt his body stir, already noticing that Cloud was hard again. His breath caught as Cloud climbed off the bed smoothly, noticing the slight elliptical shape of his pupils, and the faint hint of red around the black. He felt Chaos responding to the unspoken challenge, and even as he growled softly, his own eyes taking on a hint of yellow and black, he knew that this joining was going to be a bloody, wonderful battle. He had wondered, since that night in the woods, what would have happened if common sense hadn't intruded.

He was right, when Cloud's hands caught his wrists, pinning him forcefully to the wall as their mouths crushed together, tongues battling for dominance. Vincent lost, when Cloud rubbed their hips forcefully together, their erections creating delightful friction against each other. He growled, back arching off the wall when Cloud bit his neck, the feel of his own blood running down his skin sending all his battle instincts threw the roof. He twisted away from Cloud in a half hearted attempt to get away, and only found himself pressed face first into the wall, his hands once again held down. Cloud purred in his ear as he panted, eyes closing of their own accord as he shivered.

"Ah my Destroyer, I will have you," Cloud purred deeply, and fear started to meld with the arousal, creating a heady mix that thrummed though his body. Chaos swam closer to the surface, and he knew without looking that his eyes were pure black with the yellow iris, the itching of his shoulder blades signaling the emergence of his ragged wings.

"Don't do this," he pleaded, but he winced when he heard the anticipation in his own voice. He wanted to lose control. He wanted to let Chaos come out and play, to see if he was really a match for Jenova. He knew they would probably destroy the house, and reluctantly he started swallowing the beast, until everything froze inside him. Cloud had released his hands, wrapping one arm around his chest and burying the other in his hair, yanking his head back at a painful angle, all of this with supernatural speed.

"What do you think your doing, Chaos? I want a taste of you," Cloud purred, rubbing their bodies together.

"Wait," he managed to gasp out, trying to even his breathing when Cloud froze.

"Wait for what?" Cloud asked quietly, his hand tightening in the raven hair. It tore a whimper from Vincent's throat, and even he couldn't tell if it was from pain or desire.

"For Genesis and Sephiroth to get back," he whispered, and the pressure immediately eased on his hair, before letting go all together. He took a few deep breaths, lowering his hands to his side as he leaned more of his body into the wall.

"If I am going to relinquish my control, to allow Chaos to be revealed, then I want them to see as well…" he whispered the words into the wall, pressing his heated face to it. The hold on him wasn't as forceful as before, more calming. He took a deep breath, and turned slowly, yellow and black meeting red and blue. "That is, it's me, but not. I want them to understand fully what I am, before I let any of this go any further." Cloud nodded. They watched each other as the blue took back over the crimson, and yellow and black faded away. Understanding and pain was the prominent emotions in both sets of eyes.

"I know exactly what you mean," he whispered back, and his faintly reddish eyes shifted to the sword. Only Sephiroth had seen what he became when he and Jenova truly merged. Maybe it was time to let Genesis in as well.

* * *

**A/N: Um, so I don't quite know exactly what happened to get Angeal and Genesis to be experiments, so if someone knows what happened, let me know, and I will change it. I'm trying to keep their pasts as close to accurate as possible. ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ugh, I had such a hard time getting the emotion right in this chapter, especially the second half of it. Thank you AbsentMindedDreamer!! You were a lifesaver with your chocolate, and advice! :) So, this chapter is dedicated to you. Enjoy!**

* * *

Genesis opened the door, stilling for only a second as he scented the air. He moved quickly out of the way, as Sephiroth entered behind him, closing the door. All it took was a knowing look between the two men, and their eyes went out the large double doors that led to the backyard. There was no moon in the sky, or lights on in the house, but they both could see the two figures out there clearly. It was the tension radiating off the two figures that made Genesis and Sephiroth walk slowly but calmly out to the yard, taking notice of Cloud's blade propped against the wall to the left. Cloud himself stood nonchalantly, one of the smaller, swifter blades grasped in his right hand. Vincent stood across from him, wrapped once again in his red cloak, black leathers, and weapons. The two glanced at the entering men, before returning their gazes to one another.

Sephiroth leaned against the brick, ankles crossed and his hands resting between his hips and the wall. He tilted his head to the side, narrowing his eyes as he considered the men in front of him.

"Who did you threaten to bring this side out in Cloud, if I may ask," Sephiroth asked quietly of Vincent, whose mouth stayed sealed. He could see Genesis's small, evil smile out of the corner of his eye, and couldn't resist the small smirk that tempted his lips. He truly felt sorry for Vincent, because he alone knew what the spreading of the crimson in Cloud's eyes meant. Jenova was stealing deeper into his mind, and Cloud was allowing it.

Cloud had always been protective, and sometimes he liked a good spar before sex, as most of them did. A scene flashed before his eyes of the time before Jenova crept into their lives, of one of the most dangerous, but addicting experiences of his life. That was when the persona of Lone Wolf came into play for the first time. He had threatened to kill Zackary, and he meant it. _Oh_ did he mean it. He had been sparring with Cloud when the unfortunate news was brought to him, and he could still remember how it had been. Cloud didn't want to kill him, but he knew Sephiroth was going to utterly destroy Zack. So he compromised. He beat submission into Sephiroth with the blade, then again with his body. If Sephiroth hadn't thought quickly, both of them probably would have died.

-x-x-x-x-

_Sephiroth flipped the phone open, cursing when Cloud's eyes fluttered. He hit a button randomly, never taking his eyes off the slowly stirring blond. He was breathing fast, and was covered in sweat, blood, clean slices and broken bite marks. Yet he ached, straining against the zipper of his tattered jeans. Half fear, half anticipation had him watching drunkenly as he listened to the ringing on the phone, taking a few steps back when Cloud rose silently to his feet._

" '_ello?" a muzzy voice said, and Sephiroth didn't get a chance to respond, as Cloud attacked him again, slamming them both into the wall. Cloud's arms were underneath his, grasping his shoulders from behind. His legs were tightly around his hips, and they both growled when their hips rubbed together. Then Cloud bit his chest, making another set of bloody marks, and Sephiroth hissed loudly, unconsciously putting his arm around Cloud to support him, panting when he started slowly licking the wound._

"_Training room 19, half hour. Bring any Cure or potion you have," he gasped out, body twitching with every lick. His eyes were unfocused as they stared down at the blonde head, and he understood completely why some SOLDIER's were pain junkies. Though…_

_His hand moved in a blur of speed and Cloud cried out as his head was jerked backwards, clawing his nails down already bloody shoulders. He could give as good as he got._

"_What are you two doing, Seph?" Angeal asked in shocked disbelief. Sephiroth growled, before laughing at the captive blonde when he groaned loudly, as he ground their hips together._

"_I'm fucking my lover and we're both bleeding to death. Bring the shit, room 19, half hour. And if you try to come before the time is up…" Cloud whimpered, somewhere between pain and arousal, and Sephiroth laughed cruelly._

"_You won't live to see morning," he purred, snapping the phone shut and throwing it away before Angeal could say another word. He harshly brought Cloud's head up, biting into his shoulder before slowly kissing his way up to his ear._

"_I'm still going to kill Zack," he whispered, and smiled widely when Cloud snickered, his voice breathy._

"_No you won't," Cloud said, shifting his weight so suddenly that Sephiroth was caught off guard, and slammed down to the mat below, Cloud riding him down. Just as quickly he felt his pants get ripped completely off, and made wordless noises of pleasure as their naked erections slid against each other, lubricated by their own fluids._

"_And why not?" Sephiroth whispered, grasping the slender hips on top of his._

"_Because you want to be inside me so badly," Cloud whispered back, taking a moment to lick a long line from his nipple to his neck. The next part was breathed directly into his ear. "That you'll do anything I say." Sephiroth smirked._

"_Fair enough," he said, and Cloud let Sephiroth slide into him in one smooth movement, both groaning into the empty room._

-x-x-x-x-

"Cloud? Who did he threaten?" Sephiroth asked, shifting his eyes from Vincent to the blonde, thinking, The protective urges have only gotten worse since he bonded with Jenova. The blue bitch may only listen to Cloud and not care one bit about the rest of them, but she knew if anything happened to them, and she refused to help, she would be destroyed utterly.

"You," was the one word reply, and Genesis snorted, eyes widening slightly in disbelief.

"Your crazy Vincent," Genesis said, shaking his head. "You had to have said something to make Cloud believe that you truly mean to kill our General. What did you say?"

"He has a Demon inside him, something like Jenova," Cloud said, tilting his head to the side and smiling slightly when Vincent's eyes widened in shock at the admission. "You were going to show them anyway, weren't you?"

"Well…yes," Vincent admitted, eyes narrowing once again as his impassive mask fell over his features.

"Anyway, we were talking, and he admitted that he would probably kill Sephiroth or you, Genesis, when he released his Demon," he said, and the two exchanged looks once again. Cloud's voice may have nothing in it but mild interest, but they could read the underlying tension. The blonde truly did believe Vincent when he had said that. If Cloud believed it enough to slip into this persona, then it was probably true.

"Enough talking," Vincent said softly, but they could hear the rough edge in his voice. "I grow tired of reigning in my control. Are you prepared?" He glanced around, looking last at Cloud when the other two nodded. They had seen some fucked up things in their lives, and while Genesis was curious, Sephiroth was fearful. He had seen what happened to Cloud when he and Jenova truly melded together, but no one else had. If Vincent was anything like that, he had a right to be scared.

Vincent closed his eyes, and with a deep breath, he released his control. Wind sprang up around him, snapping his cloak around his form, and he knew that he was being surrounded by a black mist. Even as he grew calm mentally, pain slammed into his body, and he grunted softly as his bones began to shift. It was over a minute later, and he opened eyes that were glowing brightly yellow, shadowed by the bony, ruby crest that covered his head, spreading almost a foot behind him. He could feel the heaviness of his red demon wings, and licked his lips, tasting his own blood when he nicked his tongue on his fangs. He shivered, trying to keep a hold on his emotions, but instead, he found himself sneering at the three men before him with blatant disregard. While he was Chaos, he couldn't stop the feeling of arrogance and superiority he felt. The Demon knew that he was better then these men, plain and simple. Cloud had no expression in his crimson eyes, Genesis was looking at him with open admiration and curiosity, and Sephiroth was watching him much the same way Cloud was. He laughed softly, as always amazed by the deep harshness of his voice.

"Anything to say?" he asked, his left clenching into a fist and clicking when the now completely metal hand finished its movement. Cloud shook his head, and Sephiroth and Genesis followed suit. A different light entered Cloud's eyes, and his sneer turned into a smirk. Vincent may think of his form as a monster, but Chaos did not. It was what he was, and there was no feelings inside Vincent now to contradict it. He purred at the fire of sensual heat in Cloud's eyes, yellow eyes blazing in challenge. Cloud answered it with a small shift of his body, the heat in his eyes flaring brighter with the red, becoming richer in color as his challenge was answered.

"You could never hope to beat me Cloud, even with the help of Jenova," Vincent hissed softly, a smirk tugging on his lips. "No SOLDIER could beat me, not even one so tightly bonded to that alien bitch." Gaia he hated that blue and steel woman, as she appeared in his mind, the blonde's eyes blazing pure crimson. Yet even she, with her smooth, blue skin and radiant red eyes, was a thing of powerful, vengeful beauty. While he was Chaos, it drew on something instinctual inside the Demon, and Vincent hadn't counted on a part of him being _attracted_ to the damn thing. He also hadn't counted on her being attracted to Chaos. It threw him off for a moment when he felt that specific emotion from her.

_I never knew you had something this lovely inside you, Destroyer,_ she cooed, and Cloud smiled very slightly. His body instinctually drained of all emotion, as he prepared himself for battle. Cloud's hand was lazy on the hilt of the long dagger, eyes lowered almost until they were closed. It seemed that Vincent realized what that means with Cloud, Sephiroth thought.

He may look relaxed, but his entire body was tensed, ready for anything. Seph and Genesis exchanged looks, knowing what was going to happen. They had sparred with Cloud and Jenova enough times to know this was the most dangerous combination of the two. It was like fighting two separate creatures, and both of them wanted to fuck you. It was a damned good workout, extremely satisfying all around, and you knew there was no danger of actually being killed. Everything short of that was fair game though, as long as a Curaga was nearby. Sephiroth began to wonder if Cloud was planning to completely merge with the alien. Right now, only his eyes had changed, but he knew there were more changes to come if it did happen.

_Do not look away again, Demon, or we will take the invitation to begin our fight._ Cloud laughed softly, eyes opening a little more. He kept his mouth shut though, letting Jenova take the lead. _I would like to know how you, as either Vincent or Chaos, could ever hope to beat my blade Master. You have seen him fight, Destroyer, and that was without our true joining._

Oh Gaia, Vincent thought with giddy fear at her words. I really shouldn't have said that about him. He _had_ seen Cloud fight, and his eyes had only turned a faint red. Even with the light connection between him and the Bitch, Cloud still managed to defend himself from both Sephiroth and Angeal, even managing to land a few blows of his own. That match had ended in a draw, all three having drawn blood on the other. Now his eyes were blazing almost pure crimson, a glittering ring of blue around the edge, and the blade he held was flickering with red lightning. He _hadn't_ ever seen Cloud and Jenova this merged, and suddenly he was very afraid, and very, very aroused.

It was thrumming through his blood, the need to fight and the need to feel _alive_. Finally he had someone that could possibly keep up with Chaos, someone that wasn't offering to be the love of his life. Cloud wanted a friend, and a lover, and was willing to sacrifice his body and possibly his mind to gain that in Vincent. Cloud watched him steadily, and he came to a sudden realization, seeing the flicker of pain buried deep beneath the surface. Cloud knew all about the _need_ to give up control, of acting on pure instinct. Of not having to think of your past deeds and transgresses, and just _feel_. Suddenly he found it hard to breath, but he smoothed it back out into even, deep movements. He felt on fire from adrenaline, muscles almost trembling with the need to do something. But that same tremble told him not to move, sensing a change in Cloud.

There was a new awareness about him that spoke of knowing exactly what was going on around him. While all Cloud's attention was focused on him utterly, the blonde could undoubtedly be able to block an attack from either Sephiroth or Genesis. It was unnerving, having those intense, glittering eyes directed at him with such keen awareness. But it was the deep, smoldering heat in the slit eyes, making the red surrounding it seem to flicker with fire, that _tugged _something viciously inside him. Cloud looked like he was a moment from pouncing, but easily in control of his own body. It was the stance of a seasoned warrior, and a part of Vincent turned sad at seeing it in one a few months away from his 18th birthday.

"Well, I could see from the marks that you met our kitten," Genesis said suddenly into the thick silence, propping one foot up against the wall of the house, making them all blink.

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked quietly, never taking his eyes away from Cloud. He couldn't. The bare blade glinting, the lightning that was sparkling up its length, sent shivers through his entire bone structure.

"The kitten is his submissive side," Genesis continued, licking his lips as his eyelids lowered. "He begs for it then." Cloud smirked knowingly, licking his own lips. A bolt of wild lust raged through him, heading directly south. He almost whimpered, eager to get the fight going when his arousal pressed painfully against his zipper. He couldn't stop the sharp, almost silent gasp, and knew Cloud had heard it when the smirk turned cocky. The blonde hooked his left thumb into the belt loop at the back of his pants, jutting his hip out and completing the image. Vincent licked dry lips, not noticing Sephiroth and Genesis giving him small, satisfied smiles. At this moment, Cloud was pure sex on two legs. His bare torso contrasting with the black cargo pants, tucked into his boots. The shockingly bright blonde hair, that liked to fall and frame his face just so. The lazy, confident, predatory look out of his eyes. Oh yes, this was the Cloud who liked what he saw, and was determined to get it. Shedding a little blood in the process didn't matter to him one bit.

"So what does that mean, exactly?" Vincent asked, dreading, yet anticipating the answer with every fiber of his being.

"He has three different personalities," Sephiroth said. "His submissive side, the kitten. Then there's the wolf, which happens when he feels threatened, or when one of us is threatened, though not seriously. Then there's the Lone Wolf. He is the deadliest, the coldest, and the most cruel. Cloud lets him come out when he truly believes there is a threat to one of us." Vincent only looked confused, so Sephiroth sighed slightly, shaking his head.

"This," he continued, waving a hand towards Cloud. "Is the Lone Wolf. You may not have gotten him if you had threatened anyone other then me. If Cloud believes there is a true threat to me…" He trailed off, smiling in remembrance of the way the rebel had screamed for almost two hours while Cloud tortured him methodically. Cloud's smirk melted away, and his eyes took on a disturbing quality of intensity that Vincent reacted to. His world narrowed onto Cloud, though he made sure to keep a tab on Genesis and Sephiroth. He would be betraying bone deep training if they went completely off his radar. Now that the fight was ready to begin, he was utterly calm, only betrayed by the wild beating of his heart. Cloud glanced down to his chest, and then back up, cocking an eyebrow slightly.

_Your body betrays you, Destroyer,_ Jenova purred into his mind, and he smirked slightly.

_Natural reaction to the onset of a fight, Bitch, _he countered, some of his confidence slipping when both of them chuckled softly.

_Yes, but none of us here are natural, are we?_ She asked, and Cloud shook his head condescendingly.

"My love," Cloud called quietly, and Sephiroth raised an eyebrow in answer. There was only one person he called that, not that anyone else minded. Sephiroth was Cloud's, and vice versa, utterly and completely. It was how it always had been, and always would be. "You think Genesis can stand two shocks in one night?" Sephiroth tilted his head to the side, thinking, and ignoring the red head when he glanced his way in question.

"I think he could stand it," he finally answered, and Vincent recoiled slightly at the wolfish grin that crossed Cloud's lips. He didn't need to ask what they meant, he found out.

**lxlxlxlxl**

The red lightning raced from the blade and up his arm, and Cloud couldn't help but lower his eyes until they were almost shut, his muscles quivering. Jenova was settling deep, and the deeper she went, the more she truly merged their minds together. Her sentient mind faded away, replaced with nothing but her primal animal instincts. He fought tooth and nail with her for what seemed like years but was only seconds, for control. If she had her way, he would become a raving beast, fucking and bleeding Vincent until he was dead, sprawled out in front of him. The mental image of Vincent dead gave him the fight he needed, and he wrested control from her firm grasp. She snarled once, before fading completely, giving up the fight for now. He felt soft feathers falling down upon him, but kept his eyes shut. He felt sick, mentally and physically.

Not at the change, because he didn't even feel any of it, but at the knowledge that screwing Vincent until he bled to death under him had…he shuddered in sick desire. It appealed to the bloodthirsty, vicious monster at the core of both him and Jenova. He wanted to beat the shit out of the man for threatening his General, but it was more then that. He wanted to make Vincent loose it. While the encounter between them earlier had been sweet, this one would be anything but. He was pissed at Vincent but didn't want him dead, and Jenova wanted to kill both him and the Demon. With a primal scream of defiance, he fell to his knees, shoving everything deep inside him and ignoring the enraged wailing from the alien inside him. It hurt, burying everything, but he refused to kill Vincent. He knew that if he kept letting Jenova's baser instincts wash over him, he would beat the man until he was on the verge of death, then fuck him until he died.

"Cloud?" a quiet voice asked from before him, and his head snapped up, eyes wide. Genesis recoiled from him, and bitterness filled Cloud, because he knew why. The crimson of his eyes had spread until it covered his entire eye, whites and all. The only thing normal of his eyes, if it could be called that, was the slit pupil, a pit of darkness amid the burning red. He snarled, causing Genesis to fall on his ass and scoot away, as he revealed the fangs that now adorned his mouth. It _hurt_ seeing the fear in his boyfriend's eyes, but there was also a sick satisfaction in the knowing the he was the one that inspired the emotion. It was addicting, knowing that someone as powerful as Genesis was almost terrified of him, knowing that Cloud could kill him if he so choose. It was the underlying hurt though, that twisted the satisfaction into something darker.

_Why shouldn't I get that kind of feeling_, he asked himself, even his own mental voice hissing at him. _Even Sephiroth is afraid of me like I am right now. I'm afraid of myself right now. We all should be. I am a fucking monster. I deserve to have people be terrified of me. _

A sense of rightness came from the entity sharing his body, and a small part of him whispered shamefully that he understood why Genesis was scared of him, but he pushed it away. Like a wave crashing into him, something shifted, and the bitter anger was eating him up from the inside out.

The anger and resentments built in him, issues that he thought he had put behind him when he finally became a 1st. He knew that it was Jenova that was behind the rise of the emotion, but he didn't want to stop it. The anger burned all other emotions away, and he staggered to his feet, slightly off balance because of the white, feathery wings that were now folded at his back. He glared at Genesis as the man rose to his own feet, panting with the onset of the acidic rage.

"You claim to be a monster, Genesis," he hissed, twitching slightly when Sephiroth walked up behind him slowly, placing his hands on the naked shoulders. He waited a moment to see if Cloud would shake off his touch, and when it didn't happen, he purred and melted onto the blonde. Some of the anger melted from the sanguine eyes, pleasure replacing it as the General's hands caressed down his chest, placing gentle lips at the base of his neck. His eyes were only trained on Genesis though, and filled with reproach and disappointment.

"Ever since you found out what was done to 1st Class, you have been raving about being a monster, more alien then human, I think," Cloud said softly, his voice lilting seductively with his accent. Genesis didn't look away, meeting the red gaze with his own steady eyes, though he didn't say a thing. He wouldn't apologize for saying what he believed.

"You don't know what it's like to be a true monster," he continued, voice barely above a whisper, but hard. He laughed humorlessly, and Genesis winced internally at the self-hatred in the simple sound. With a twitch of his head, he indicated Vincent, who was standing there silently, arms crossed. "He knows. Sephiroth knows. But you Genesis, you have always been the SOLDIER pretty boy." Cloud's entire demeanor changed to scornful, eyes filling with disdain. "The one that does the interviews and plays to the public. You don't understand what it's like to walk down the street, and have people stare at you, mortally afraid. You've never heard the people your sworn to protect whisper monster as you pass, among other things." He sneered, and pulled out of Sephiroth's embrace, heading straight towards Genesis purposefully. He stopped instantly when Genesis took a step back, eyes going dead. The red glow faded as Cloud continued to stare at Genesis, until his pupil could be clearly seen. "You, with your designer clothing. You have people swarm you all the time, yet I have never seen you take a step towards someone, and have them step back. What does that tell you, Genesis?" He stopped his even words, wings flicking with irritation when the red head remained stubbornly silent. He stared at him a moment longer, before shaking his head slightly.

"Get out Genesis," he said quietly. "I don't care where you go, or with who. Just get out of this house, and don't come back for awhile." With that Genesis finally narrowed his eyes, anger flaring.

"I pay for this house too, so don't think you can- " he started heatedly, until something snapped then _sang_, the smallest blade from Cloud's sword imbedding itself into the earth between his feet. Then one moment Cloud was more then five feet away, then he was in his face. He froze, finding himself face to face with the blonde, his breath stopping dead in his chest.

"I don't give a shit," Cloud hissed, sliding the long dagger against his throat, his lips peeled back from his sharpened canines. "You will get the fuck outa this house Genesis, because I don't wanna see your face again tonight. I will throw ya out if I havta, but be sure that I will beat ya ass bloody before I do." Without another word, Cloud turned his back on Genesis and walked back over to Sephiroth. Genesis also turned, and didn't say another word as he walked back through the doors, only stopping long enough to grab his sword, and the key to his apartment in the Tower, before walking out the front door. He couldn't even think. It felt as though someone had poured anesthesia into his soul. He knew without a doubt, that he had just fucked up the best thing in his life, because he had been to close minded to accept the new side of Cloud.

**lxlxlxlxl**

The front door shut, and Cloud turned to Vincent sharply. They regarded each other for a moment, Cloud silently inhaling the spicy, earthy scent that was the man before him. He let his world focus solely onto Vincent, everything else being shut out in his mind. He would deal with it later. Now…now, all he wanted was to forget.

"So ya think ya can fuck me," he purred softly, his accent having gotten thicker with emotion, a thrill going through him as Vincent smirked slightly, uncrossing his arms.

"I'm actually hoping I'll lose," the demon purred, stalking over to Cloud and capturing his lips in a bruising kiss that cut both their mouths open on their fangs. A moment afterwards, he dropped and swept out a leg, which Cloud jumped over, taking a few steps back when he landed. Vincent stood and they began to circle, slowly. They feinted a few times back and forth, the long dagger sliding off his gauntlet once. Cloud stopped, tucking his wings in tighter to his body, eyes shining in sensual anticipation. Vincent nodded in acknowledgment, smiling slightly as his blood pulsed through his body. "I won't give my body up without a fight though."

Cloud purred. "Good. I don't wanna make love, or have sex. I wanta fuck, and I apologize for this ahead of time, but you're gonna bleed." Vincent laughed softly, and bent his knees, openly challenging the red eyed angel standing in front of him.

"I know. So are you," he said, parting his lips and tonguing one of his fangs. Cloud followed the movement, eyes lowering in lazy pleasure.

"I'm counting on it," he replied, flashing into action, his sword raised.

**lxlxlxlxl**

Sephiroth could only watch, pride and lust pulsing in equal measure through his blood stream. Cloud was beautiful, utilizing his impressive speed against the heavier bulk of Vincent. While he was in battle, he even used his wings more, not only to balance him but also to perform startling aerial moves. The only problem with that was, as Vincent dodged the blade slicing down at him from the air, was that the gunman also had his own wings. They danced back and forth, and Sephiroth inhaled as the coppery scent of blood reached him. Vincent stopped and took a step back, looking at the shallow cut that crossed over his heart. He raised an eyebrow at Cloud, who only smirked, then they were flowing around each other, silver and gold flashing and sparking off each other, yellow and red gleaming with concentration and pleasure.

Cloud ducked a quick slash from Vincent's claws, and then spun until he was facing his back. He quickly bit down into his shoulder, growling at the warm wash of liquid that coursed over his tongue. With a swift movement, he ripped off Vincent's shirt, smirking slightly as he danced away when the golden claw swung around. He dropped the shirt to the ground as his eyes narrowed on Vincent's chest. There was a small, glowing blue orb in the left side of his chest, and he held out a hand as Vincent crouched back down.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at the blue glow. Vincent looked down, and from the confused look in his eyes, Cloud could tell that he didn't know. It was confirmed when Vincent shook his head, looking back up.

"I do not know. It is materia of some sort. Why?" he asked, his voice deep and raspy. Cloud shook his head, adjusting his stance once again.

"If it gets hit, will it hurt ya, or kill ya?" he asked, readying his blade again. Vincent looked confused for a moment, his stance loosening.

"I don't know. I could probably take it out, if it worries you that much," he offered, but Cloud shook his head.

"If its really materia, then I would have ta put a lot of force behind a swing to get it ta break. Since I don't plan on killing ya, it don't really matter," he said, shrugging. Vincent was just as nonchalant, shrugging as well. Then he winced, his hand straying up to the bite mark on his shoulder. He looked at the blood on his hand, and then rose an eyebrow in Cloud's direction. The blonde shrugged again, smirking, and not at all apologetic. Chuckling softly, Vincent dashed towards Cloud, and the battle raged again.

It didn't take long for Vincent to realize Cloud's weakness. While the smaller man was ridiculously fast and agile, he lacked strength. Well, Vincent thought as he brought his arm up to block, and the blow made his bones ring. It's not that he doesn't have strength, he's just not as strong as me, or even Sephiroth. With that knowledge, he fell backwards, catching himself on his hands, and sweeping his legs towards Clouds. The blonde rolled backwards, and Vincent was on him as he stood, his arms wrapping around him from behind. He dug his golden claws into the ribs below his hand, laughing softly when Cloud moved lightning fast, his arm raised and the blade pressed into Vincent's neck. They were at a stalemate, because Vincent could easily rip through Cloud's chest, just as easily as Cloud could slice through his neck.

Cloud stayed utterly still, panting, his skin sensitized to the point where each line of blood coursing down his skin sent delicate shivers echoing through his body. He was enjoying the feel of his own blood running down his skin, the smell scenting the air with a perfume of the tiny deaths all over his body. He believed, that anytime your skin was pierced, your body desperately trying to heal the wound, it was death. The sweetness of arousal assaulted him, making him whimper softly and press his hips directly into those behind his. He was lost, wanting to feel the straining erection pressed so tightly against him. But the battle hadn't been won yet, and he was determined to win.

He twisted violently, feeding on the pain Vincent's claws caused on his side. His arms sliced upwards, shifting direction so he cut into the muscle of his left arm. The golden arm went limp with a muttered curse, and Vincent tried dropping to the ground to roll away, but Cloud went down with him. Dropping his blade, Cloud fell to his knees, catching the others wrists and wings both, pinning them down to the grass beneath them. He cocked his feet, tucking them over Vincent's shins, holding down his legs. He tilted his head, fanning his wings as he gazed down at his prize. He bent his head down, and slowly licked the slice he had made, rolling the taste of his blood around in his mouth like a piece of candy. It was sweet, full of heat and life.

With a low growl, he harshly kissed Vincent with the taste of his blood still on his tongue. Vincent arced upwards, moaning deeply as he was swept away by the onslaught. The growl turned into a purr as Cloud savored his victory, pulling his lips away. He ran them lightly over skin, tightening his hands into a bruising grip when Vincent tried struggling, simultaneously pressing down with his hips, grinding them together. He savored the sweet sounds Vincent was making, eyes almost closing completely as he took in the vixen below him. Vincent arched and writhed shamelessly with every touch. His lips on the pale, marked skin of the chest below him, the sharp, brutal nips of his fangs, making the already marked skin darker with the new blood. Without thinking about it, he released the hands and wings he was holding down, hissing with pain when Vincent raked his claws across his ribs. Grinning, he watched his own blood drip off his body onto Vincent's stomach, slowly raising his eyes until they met the shadowed ones. Lowering his lips until they hovered over those he could barely see, he flicked out his tongue, and ran it over the plump bottom one.

"Do you yield?" Cloud asked quietly, breathing the words directly into his ear. Shivering, Vincent still couldn't help but smirk. He purred, roughly ripping Cloud's pants completely off him, before gentling his hands slightly, as he grabbed the hardness that was pressed so tightly against his. Cloud growled in pleasure, his muscles tensing as his eyes lowered to better enjoy the rough sensations. Vincent's smirk only widened.

"I never yield…but I might make an exception for you," he rasped, neither of them noticing that Sephiroth had walked back into the house. He wasn't jealous, but it was still a private moment between Cloud and Vincent, and he wouldn't intrude, so he started making dinner. Something with a lot of red meat.

Cloud grinned, and returned the favor with Vincent's pants. In a frenzied swirl of movement, they were both naked, and the end found Cloud on his back, his hands resting on Vincent's hips as the gunman lazily kissed him. Lost as he was in the sensations, he barely registered the fact that Vincent had aligned himself perfectly, slowly lowering his body down. Breaking away from the kiss, Cloud watched with hazy, intense eyes as Vincent's brow marred in concentration, fighting the almost overwhelming urge to grab the hips above his, and mercilessly pound into him as his hardness was enveloped in tight heat, inch by inch. As Vincent's back arched, Cloud seated deeply inside him, the images from before came back to him. It didn't help that he could smell the leashed violence in both of them, as they forced their minds to swallow the unnatural urges from the beasts inside them, so they didn't actually kill the other. When he thought he had control, Cloud opened his eyes slightly. He had a question to ask.

"How rough do ya want it?" he hoarsely whispered, relaxing his hands when he saw the bloody half moon shapes on Vincent's hips from his nails. Dark anticipation flared in the golden eyes, as a small smile curled the lips that were coated in the ruby drops of their blood. Cloud forced himself to be utterly still as Vincent bent forward, managing it even when the man blew over the shell of his ear.

"As rough as you can make it," he purred, and the red of Cloud's eyes darkened to the color of rich, red wine with the images those words caused. Without waiting, Cloud wrapped one arm around Vincent's shoulders, holding their upper bodies together as his other hand pressed down onto his lower back, keeping his hips in place. He snapped upwards without warning, burying himself into the man above him, as Vincent moaned loudly enough to almost be considered a scream. He started pounding ruthlessly, until Vincent melted into a writhing, sensual beast above him. He didn't even feel the claws that were digging into his shoulders and sides, the pain melding with the passion and only spurring him on.

He finally released Vincent and the man raised his upper body, throwing his head back as he growled loudly into the sky, his clawed hands resting on Cloud's chest, and made perfect cuts down both sides, as the pleasure built within him. Cloud grabbed his hips viciously, snarling as he continued to thrust into him as fast and hard as he could. Every movement hit that spot inside him, and his world narrowed down completely to each precise thrust. He clawed any amount of flesh he could, because each movement made him growl in animalistic rapture. Golden heat started to spread through him, and he shuddered when Cloud sensed this, and grabbed his erection, using their own blood as lubrication. He gently stroked, sliding his hand slowly up and down, a delicious contradiction to the movements of his body. He had time to lower his head, opening his eyes as much as he could to look down at the fallen angel beneath him. Deep satisfaction flared in those burning eyes, and Vincent could take it no longer. He threw his head back, howling and screaming into the sky, body convulsing with the force of his orgasm. Heat filled him as Cloud growled loudly, stilling for a moment as Vincent's body pulsed around him, milking his sweaty body for all its worth.

A few moments later, even as they were still entwined and trying to get their bodies calm enough to function, their otherworldly aspects faded away. Cloud was watching closely as the red, bony crown faded from Vincent's head, and his hair fell around his face, framing his normal ruby eyes. He smiled with eyes that had gone back to their sparkling blue, and shuddered when Vincent slowly rose off him, collapsing onto his back on the soft grass. They stared at each other for a moment with shared satisfaction, before looking up when the sliding door opened. Sephiroth appeared, and his eyes widened as he took in the two forms. Shaking his head in amusement and exasperation, he walked over and knelt between them, two green orbs already glowing in the bracelet around his right wrist.

"If you two are going to do this more often, you really need to invest in potions and your own Curaga," he said dryly, even as the two men twitched and shivered with the healing of their skin. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at Cloud's chest. There were ten identical ragged scars that started at his shoulders, and stopped right below his chest. He looked sharply at Vincent, who was looking at the same scars. Trepidation filled his eyes, as well as apology.

"I will wear them with pride," Cloud said softly, pushing himself into a sitting position and fighting the twinges of his mind as it screamed at him to lie still, that he was hurt. It just hadn't caught up to his body, is all. He gave Sephiroth a level look, before looking at Vincent, and smiling indulgently. It also had a hint of smug satisfaction.

"I earned these scars, did I not?" he purred, and Sephiroth had to grin at the light blush that graced Vincent's cheekbones. The gunman turned away, muttering something under his breath.

"What was that?" Sephiroth teased. Vincent glared at him a moment, before sighing.

"Yes, you earned them," he said, twitching uncomfortably. Chuckling softly, Sephiroth stood, and held out a hand to both men. They each took it, allowing themselves to be pulled to their feet.

"Dinner is ready, so go get clean, and then come down to the kitchen," he said, walking back into the house with the two by his side. They both nodded, and as Cloud went upstairs and Vincent down, he let his smile fall away, pain filling the jade cat eyes. His mind turned to his red headed lover as the wolves crept out of Angeal and Zack's room, where they hid when the tension rose between Cloud and Vincent. They weren't stupid. They knew the difference between fight tension, and sexual tension.

_Genesis_, he thought, turning back to the kitchen to finish the sauce for the lasagna, and to get the ass end of the cow as dinner for the wolves. _You stupid idiot. Cloud did what he did with Jenova for all of us. He willingly took her into his mind, so she wouldn't harm us. Why can't you see that? It didn't change him any. _His body was on autopilot as he heard the hot water start, setting out steaming bread sticks, butter, and glasses for the three of them. He took the half a cow out the sliding doors, setting it down as the wolves tore into it with happiness. He walked back in, leaving the doors open so they could get back into the house when they were done. _I only hope that Angeal and Zack can see past the fallen angel he looks like, and remember that it is Cloud underneath it, and Cloud hasn't changed at all. _He blinked at the sound of the buzzer on the oven, and using a hot pad, he pulled out the main dish, along with the salad that had been in the fridge. He set them on the table, and smiled slightly as Vincent came form downstairs an Cloud from up, noticing the lack of tension between the two men. They sat at the table, joking back and forth between them, and Sephiroth had one last thought, of the man that was currently crying into the pillows of what used to be their apartment. _Genesis, you really are an idiot._

* * *

**A/N: These stories are going to take on a slightly darker twist, because I am still going to keep with the degredation of Genesis and Angeal. I have a few ideas, but if you would like to contribute, lets talk about it! :D**


End file.
